The unAwesome Time As A Woman
by SilverDropsOfPlatinumInTheRain
Summary: "Life is awesome. Until you wake up as a woman. A sexy woman but a woman nevertheless. Do you know how unawesome that is? And especially when there's all these men you considered your friends, drooling over you? Let me tell you what happened..."
1. Where It All Started

**Hi everyone! This is Silver here, writing my very first fanfic! I'm kinda nervous about how well its going to be and I'm hoping you'll all support me. **

**Please Review!**

**.:|Silver|:.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia…yet. I've got plans though…**

* * *

><p>It was a quiet morning in the Beilschmidt household. Germany was sitting in his kitchen, his newspaper spread out before him as his three dogs, Blackie, Berlitz and Aster quietly ate their food. The German took a sip of his coffee, glancing at his dogs. So well behaved. He truly was prooud of them. He smiled slightly and returned his gaze to the newspaper. It as perfect right now. The sun was barely up, the birds were chirping, Gilbert was sleeping and it was all beaut-<p>

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Germany leaped up from his seat, knocking over his coffee as he swung around to where the sound had come from. The dogs had their ears pricked up, looking at their master with confusion. The scream had sounded distinctly feminine. And it had come from…the basement? "Did it come from Prussia's room?" asked the blond to no one in particular, receiving strange, creeped out looks from his dogs. _Was there a woman with Prussia?_ He shrugged, deciding to leave it at that. His brother brought home many women and he didn't really want to go inside the room. Last time was not so pretty. The woman abruptly cut off, letting silence cover the house again. _What happened to her now?_ Germany sighed and stood up, making up his mind to go check on her. He knew Prussia slept like a rock, so he probably wasn't even bothered by all the screaming. The blond slowly wiped the coffee off the table first and tossed the rag into the sink before walking towards the noise. What could have scared her anyways? Aster, Blackie and Berlitz followed him faithfully, looking only slightly worried. _What was making that horrible noise?_ they seemed to be thinking. But they followed, undettered, because after all, you never knew when your master could get attacked by a huge bone, right? And they had to be there to protect him from that.

Germany hesitated by the door of the basement. The scream had petered out but now the person inside seemed to be wailing. And he couldn't really understand it at all. "Excuse me? Ma'am? Are you okay?" he called hesitantly knocking on the door lightly with his knuckles. The voice hitched, pausing in its wailing. There was a short silence and then a click as the door was unlocked and flung open. A blur threw itself at the surprised German. "_Bruder!_ Save me!"cried the woman, burying her head in his chest as she shook. By now Ludwig was thoroughly confused. Why was she calling him _bruder_? And- wait. She knew German?

"Um, ma'am? Am I supposed to know you?" he asked awkwardly, not making any move to copy the embrace she had him in. This seemed to get a reaction out of her. The woman pulled back and scowled. _Hmmm, she wasn't crying after all,_ thought Germany. "_Was? _You can't even recognize the awesome me as a woman?" asked the girl incredulously, lifting her chin and giving a contemptous sniff. Germany blinked and then slowly took complete notice of the woman before him. She had shoulder length, straight white hair and fiery scarlet eyes. "_Bruder?_" he choked out. The girl nodded firmly. "Exactly. Can you believe vat happened to my sexy body? I can't either! I'm a freaking _v__oman_! The awesoem me is a _voman!_" Prussia's brother was too busy staring at Prussia to even listen to him. First of all his brother got turned into a girl. Now that was something that didn't happen every day. And he was a very good looking girl too. And second of all, _how had his uniform been changed?_

The Prussian was now wearing an altered version of the blue uniform he usually wore. The blue pants were now blue shorts. Quite _short _shorts. And the top was a bit more fitting, the swell of his- no _her_- breasts accentuating with the slightly tight fit. Her legs were bare, and the black boots only came up to her knees. "…_bruder. _Are you even listening to me?" snapped Prussia irritably. Germany, realizing he had been gaping at his brother while he talked, flushed slightly. "Vear some decent clothes, vill you?" mumbled the younger brother averting his gaze. The Prussian opened her mouth to say something when a peep sounded from her hair. "Gilbrid?" she asked incredulously. The yellow bird hopped out of the white hair and landed on his master's shoulder, pecking her cheek affectionately. The woman sighed and nuzzled the bird before turning back to her brother. "Vat am I supposed to _do_, Luddy?" she whined, sitting down on her messy bed and tilting her head back. "I can't possibly go anywhere like _this_. It's so unawesome." Germany sighed and gave his…_schwester_…a roll of his eyes. "Ve Vill talk on this later. Ve have no idea how long you may be like this, so you need to get used to this body for the time being and learn its limits. See how vell you can fight vith it. But first, dress yourself decently." With that he turned on his heel and left, giving the man-turned-woman some privacy. Prussia slowly slid her gaze to the mirror. "Vell, I _do_ look sexy I suppose," she murmured to herself, standing up and coming closer to examine her refection. "I don't think anything can conceal my sexiness. It's just vay too awesome." Gilbird cheeped and flew to perch on her head. "Gilbird, I think I'm going to take a nice, _long_, shower before I go for breakfast. After all, I should familiarize myself with this body I'm going to be in…"

* * *

><p>After the shower, Prussia spent some time examining her body carefully. After some poking, prodding, gasping and wincing, she dressed herself in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, watching her breasts bounce as she walked. They kind of jarred her and put her off balance. "Vat's for breakfast, <em>bruder<em>?" she asked, sitting down at the kitchen table with a sigh of relief. _Seems like I'm going to break my back_, she thought to herself. Germany juped a bit, still not used to her voice, and turned to her, putting down a plate of _wurst_. "I made you _wurst," _he replied, eyeing Prussia who still seemed to have the appetite of a man. She practically inhaled all her _wurst_ and looked at the one on her brother's plate expectantly. "Vat are ve going to do about me?" she asked, not sounding particularly worried as she snuck a piece of his food onto her plate. The blond sighed, swatting his sister's fork away and munching on his food. "I don't know. Ve have to find out who did it first. Do you have any enemies?" Prussia snorted. "_Ja. _Lots of them. But I'm thinking England did this. He's the one vith the magic." Germany nodded thoughtfully before sighing. "True. Let's hope ve find out who did this quickly. I'll tlk about this in the meeting today. Are you going to come?" The woman cringed before smiling. A slow, evil looking smile. "_Ja. _I vant to see their faces ven they find out about this." This was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Good? Bad? Awesome? Strange? Reviews would be lovely! And so would flames!<strong>


	2. At The Meeting  Not The Best Idea

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews. I really appreciate them. I noticed the few spelling mistakes I made and they irked me to no end, so I'm sorry you had to suffer through them too. I'll try not to make them again. ^^ And again, please, reviews would be lovely. **

**Till next time,**

**.:|Silver|:.**

* * *

><p>Silence. Complete and utter shocked silence. You could almost hear everyone's heartbeats. <em>Almost<em>. Then the room was filled with uproar.

"What the he-"

"Is that _Pruss-_"

"Ve! What happ-"

"That bastar-"

"-can't say he di-"

"-Hot doesn't he?"

"I can't believe-"

"Is it normal if I think he-"

"-Sexy chick-"

"No way is that-"

"-I bet I would look way more sexie-"

"_Oh mon dieu_-"

"Dios mio-"

"SHUT UP!"

There was silence again. All the nations turned to look at Germany who was glowering at anyone daring to stare at his sister for too long. He took a deep breath and gave Prussia a weary look. She simply cackled her usual 'Kesesesesese!' and grinned back. "Ah, _Allemagne_? Vat exactly 'appened to Gilbert?" France asked cautiously, still afraid that the blond would blow his top off. The German narrowed his eyes at the Frenchman who was leering at his sister. "I do not know. And stop looking at hi- her like that." England cleared his throat, looking at all the nations with authority. "Right. I know you all aren't gentlemen but you can at least act like one for the lady. Bloody hell, no need to make her uncomfortable," he chastised. The nations mumbled amongst themselves as they made their way to their seats, still sneaking glances at the female Prussia. The albino stood close to her brother, a bit creeped out. Even when she was…well, a man, no one had paid her this much attention. Plus, she never had been on the receiving ends of all those lecherous looks either. She had never realized how creepy those looks were. And did Francis always look like that? No wonder girls got scared.

"Take a seat everyone," growled Germany, motioning for Prussia to join him as he went to the front of the meeting room. "I vant to know who did this to my brother," h said clearly, glaring at all the men in the room. Most of them weren't even paying attention to what the blond was saying. France, for certain, was ogling quite blatantly and even passed a wink and a smirk to his albino friend. "Who did this? Should I declare var?" Germany asked again. There was still silence. "So no one is going to own up?" asked the blond. More silence. He sighed, gently shoving Prussia to a seat. "I shall take care of this later. But first, let us quickly get this meeting over vith."

While most people (namely England, America, Japan and a few others) were paying attention to the meeting, Francis took the opportunity to study his friend's new form. And luckily she was sitting right next to him too, her elbows on the desk and her chin propped on a hand as she gazed blankly at the wall. "You're looking gorgeous, _mon amour_," purred France, sitting closer to her and passing her a smile. Prussia turned her gaze to him, blinking and then widening her eyes a little bit as she scooted away a bit. "_Danke_." The blond grinned at her a bit more. Suddenly the nation on the other side of Prussia was also scooting his seat a bit closer. Spain. "What happened to you, _mi hermano?_" He whispered, glancing at Romano who was shooting him evil looks. The albino cringed a bit and shrugged, leaning back with a smirk. "I became sexier?" she offered. France nodded agreeing to that, eyeing the woman openly. "You definitely did. We should get togezer sometime," he suggested. Prussia was about to say something when she felt the Frenchman's hand inching towards her knee. "_Danke_, Francis. I'll see," she said hurriedly, knowing that if she stayed any longer the perverted man wouldn't keep his hands to himself. Not that he did anyways. She quickly stood up and mumbled some excuse about getting some coffee and rushed out of the conference room.

* * *

><p>She didn't expect Austria to be standing at the coffee machine with a sour look on his face. "Roddy! Vat are you doing here?" She asked in surprise. Roderich Edelstein turned to her, glaring as he poured himself coffee and took a dignified sip. "I could ask you the same thing," he replied snootily. The woman stared at him for a second before shrugging. "I was too sexy for the meeting so I came here," she said pompously, snatching the cup and taking a sip from it. The Austrian stared at his empty hand which had just been holding a cup, and then turned to Prussia with fury. Then his eyes widened. Almost comically, as if he hadn't realized that Prussia was a woman until that moment. Come to think of it, Prussia hadn't seen him inside the conference hall either. "You- You're- Vat? - How? –A girl- Vat?" he stammered, pointing at the female ex-nation with confusion. Gilbert, or Gilberta as she now wanted to be known as, shrugged. "Someone turned me into a voman. I'm sexy, no?" She struck a rather provocative pose which had the poor male nation stuttering and blushing red as he glared. "Prussia! Behave yourself!" he chastised. Said nation just tossed her hair and sauntered up to Austria, leaning in close, her scarlet eyes twinkling. "Am I making you nervous? The awesome me?" she breathed. Somehow even her use of the word awesome didn't bother the man. He held his breath, his amethyst eyes widening until she abruptly pulled away with a laugh and shoved the coffee cup in his hands and walked back to the meeting room. "Don't spend you whole time out here. There is still a meeting going on!" she called cheerily, walking inside. Oh and that was just the beginning of it.<p>

* * *

><p>Prussia's entrance into the conference room again had attracted all the gazes of the bored men. France appraised her before glancing at Germany, who was still busy talking to England, and swaggered over cockily, smirking. "Do you want to go get somezing to drink, <em>mon chere?<em> Allow me to accompany a beautiful lady such as yourself," he asked smoothly, already taking the Prussian's arm and pulling her to the door. Before they could move a step, another arm grabbed Prussia's. "I think she would rather enjoy it if _I_ went with her, and not some flower smelling pansy," snapped Denmark. The woman seemed rather surprised that _Denmark_ of all people would say this. He grabbed her other arm and attempted to tug her in the opposite direction, receiving a glare from France, one from the woman herself and one from Norway. Gilberta glowered and dug her feet into the ground, stopping any progress either man was attempting. "I think, you both should leave her to me," said a quiet voice as Vash walked over, glaring at both the others. Francis scoffed and didn't relinquish his grip. "If you think I will let someone as beautiful and sexy as her with you, then you are sadly-" Whatever he was about to say was cut off as Norway stalked over and grabbed Denmark's tie, almost strangling the man. "Leave her alone," he growled, shooting a nasty look at Prussia as he dragged Denmark back to the table. France and Switzerland seemed a bit pleased at the that and both turned to Gilberta at the same time. The woman seemed a bit smug and more arrogant than usual. "As much as I love the attention, you both suck," she said clearly, turning on her heel and walking to sit next to Elizaveta. Hungary grimaced and turned away, but curiosity made her turn back to look at Prussia. The albino was looking smug. Expected. "Hey Hungary?" she asked quietly. The brunette snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the other woman who seemed a bit sheepish and worried. "Yes?"

"Do they ever cause you problems too?"

"What do you mean by they? Francis and all?"

There was an awkward silence before Prussia glanced down at his chest then back at Elizaveta. Either the woman wanted to make her say it or she genuinely didn't know what the heck she was going on about. "What do you mean?" she repeated. Gilberta made a cupping gesture. "You know, _those things_," she emphasized. The Hungarian raised her eyebrows.

"I don't-"

"OH MEIN GOTT WOMAN! I VAS TALKING ABOUT YOUR BOOBS!" she snapped. The whole room fell silent. Elizaveta had a half embarrassed and half amused look on her face. "You could've just said so," the brunette said, appearing completely comfortable with the fact that almost all the men, and the women, in the room were staring at them, stupefied. "What about them?" Prussia, just as shameless, shrugged. "They're throwing me off balance and making my back ache."

"Ah, yes. You're not used to them. Give it some time. If it helps I have some massage oil you can try."

"Really? That vould be lovely."

"Mmmhmm. Oh, we can totally go shopping! Did you find out your size?"

"Vat size?"

"Bra size of course! No? Okay, well, its like this…"

All the males in the room cringed and fidgeted as the two women talked about womanly issues without batting an eyelid. Seriously, some of them were getting freaked out. France was staring quite intently at Prussia's chest when both of them were talking about bra sizes. But that was quite normal.

"OH BLOODY HELL! JUST SHUT UP!" yelled Enlgand. Both women quietened and looked towards him with raised eyebrows. The only ones who seemed unaffected were Spain, Russia, Sweden, Austria, Norway and Finland. The rest were either trying to get rid of horrendous images or simply staring at the two women in shock. Or both at the same time. "What's wrong?" asked Elizaveta, frowning slightly. Arthur flushed and cleared his throat. "You can talk about…bras when we all leave. And that isn't for a few hours. So please refrain from talking about it while we're here," he said firmly. There were nods around the table. Prussia shrugged and looked at her brother who looked mentally scarred for life. The meeting ended soon and Prussia gave a sigh of relief. Finally. "_Bruder_? I'm going to Roddy's house to pick up the massage oils!" she informed, nodding at Austria who sighed. The Austrian really didn't know why his ex-wife and frenemy were coming to his house when they were capable of going to their own houses. He didn't want them there. They would cause untold hvoc.

And, oh, how right he was.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? Good? Needs improvement? PLease tell me if I missed some spelling again. I thnk you all for the reviews. <em>Danke, Merci, Gracias, Grazie, Obrigado and Thank you<em>!**


	3. At Roddy's House

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Frying Pangle? I've definitely tried for it. I hope I can get their personalities right. And here you'll get a glimpse of who the culprit (for changing Prussia) is. And Prussia might be getting more feministic soon too. A heads up. Please review! You guys make my day!**

**.:|Silver|:.**

**DISCLAIMER: I. Do. No. Own. Hetalia. Understand?**

* * *

><p>Roderich groaned, putting his head in his hands as he listened to his ex-wife and Prussia chatter on about god knows what. He doubted he wanted to know too. "Are you both qvite done?" he inquired, risking a glance up. Both women turned to him, clearly surprised that he was still sitting there before returning to whatever it was they were talking about, ignoring him. The Austrian sighed. This wasn't going as planned. He'd thought that they both would leave after getting the massage oils. <em>And why did Elizaveta have oil in my house in the first place? <em>But that was a mystery for another day.

Meanwhile, the women somehow went from bras, to breasts to videos. Prussia found it easier to talk to Hungary when he was a girl. They had so much more in common than he thought.

"-and I really appreciate the art of good videoing," said Hungary, smiling as they talked. Gilberta gave a surprised look.

"Me too! Except, more in the black mailing sense, you know?" she admitted. The brunette laughed.

"And me in the yaoi sense." There was a second of silence as Hungary reflected on all the videos she and Japan had gotten, and the albino wondered what the hell yaoi was.

"Um, Elizaveta? Vat's yaoi?" she asked cautiously. At that there was a choking sound from their right where Austria was busy choking on his water. Both women sprung to help him, checking if he was okay. He was.

"Are you okay, Roddy?" asked the Prussian woman. The man nodded, his cheeks flushed slightly as he stood up and cleared his throat.

"I'll be right back." With that he exited the room. Both women turned to look at each other, eyebrows raised in question before shrugging. The Hungarian focused on the latest issue.

"You don't know what yaoi is?" she screeched. Prussia could've sworn she heard Roderich start choking again somewhere around the house. Gilberta shrugged.

"Is it awesome? I only know the important awesome things," she said haughtily. There was a second of silence before the other woman pulled her close, frantically explaining yaoi. Prussia doubted she had blushed this much in her whole life. The fact that someone would video…_that, _was strange. And Japan was in it too? Innocent or not-so-innocent as she now found out, Kiku? Roddy appeared in the room, looking slightly flushed as he studied both the women from a safe distance. "Vhy don't you both come to the kitchen? I've got some cake there," he offered, quickly turning on heel and walking out. But he was cornered in the kitchen by a grinning albino. "You seem to be avoiding the awesome me," she teased, stepping into his personal space. The male attempted for a calm and collected look which was nearly impossible with how close the woman was standing to him. There was a small warning noise from behind. Both the nations turned to see a smiling Elizaveta. She gave Prussia a look she couldn't decipher, and smiled at Austria, shoving the Prussian away. "Come on. Let's sit down," she said cheerily enough. They all seated themselves, making small talk.

Gilberta frowned a bit, wondering why Hungary wouldn't let her talk to Roderich. _Unless she was…jealous?_ That discovery made her grin widely, not realizing that the other two occupants of the kitchen were staring at her strangely. They were getting a bit wary. _Does she have a plan?_ They both thought. Gilberta, blissfully unaware, smirked slightly and leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms smugly.

"Prussia? Vat are you thinking?" asked the male nation carefully. The albino blinked and her smirk widened.

_I have a great plan,_ thought both the women, grinning victoriously. Roderich looked between them both, feeling nervous. Those two were up to something. And it didn't seem like it would be in his favor.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Germany's house<strong>

Germany paced his living room worriedly, four pairs of eyes watching him. "Ve! But Germany, there's nothing to worry about! Prussia will be fine," insisted Feliciano. Ludwig's dogs watched their master carefully. _It's all because of our master's brother-girl. It all began there_, they concluded. Aster nudged the German with her nose, flicking her gaze to the couch. She really didn't like his pacing habit. Germany sighed and fondled her ears before sitting down.

"I just hope Elizaveta and Roderich don't try anything vith her," he admitted. The Italian smiled widely.

"Aww! Ve! Ludwig is worried about his _sorella_," he cooed, patting Blackie's head. Ludwig flushed slightly. It seemed like his ally was right. He _was_ worried about Prussia. And it made him feel a bit uneasy. _Why was he so worried about Prussia? His _schwester_ was older than him and knew how to take care of herself_. He really hoped she wouldn't do anything stupid. But seeing as this was Prussia, he doubted that it was possible.

"I think we should celebrate this with pasta, Ve?" cheered Italy, already going to the kitchen. The blond gave up, giving his dogs a look.

"Let's hope Prussia doesn't do anything idiotic." All the dogs gave him incredulous looks. _We all know that you're lying to yourself. _

**Somewhere else…**

* * *

><p>He grinned, his lips curving up slightly as he looked at the book in front of him. "Are you sure he'll be okay?" someone asked from behind him, sounding a bit nervous. The man moved his eyes up from the book, an evil smirk settled on his face which was barely visible. A dark cowl shrouded his face in shadows, and his eyes glinted out from under the shadows. "Yes. Just wait and see. He deserved this," he said, a slow chuckle rumbling through him before he broke out into evil peals of laughter. His other companion shuffled nervously before clearing his throat. "I'll leave you then…" But the other man was too busy laughing to notice. <em>Oh yes, this was a perfect plan. Absolutely perfect.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? Who's the…villain? And what should Elizaveta and Gilberta do? Please, again, review. I would love it.<strong>

**.:|Silver|:.**


	4. An Ostrich?

**Hi everyone! Thanks for all those amazing reviews. I'm very pleased with them. And just so you guys know…keep guessing. The villain is someone completely different. And another thing, I've been wondering, if I update this fast then my story will finish quickly. So if this is over, I'm wondering what to start next. I was going to do a GerIta one… What do you guys think about that? Anywho, sorry for all this stuff about the next story. Its still got time to finish, so don't worry! And please keep reviewing. I love them! They're what I leech off of! ^^**

**.:|Silver|:.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not yet. I'm working on it.**

* * *

><p>Elizaveta grinned evilly, watching Prussia and Austria talk from her point at the doorway. Roderich was playing the piano, looking like he wanted to throw the albino out of the room bodily. The brunette grinned a bit more before turning and grabbing the phone, walking away so they both won't be able to hear. "Hello? France…?"<p>

Meanwhile, Gilberta was busy trying to get the aristocrat to squirm. Somehow, just by a glance, she and Hungary had managed to make a plan. And it was going to be put into action. "Roddy? What kind of women do you like?" she suddenly asked, making the violet eyed man look up. The male nation leaned back in his piano seat, frowning slightly.

"I guess I've never thought about it too much. But someone gentle, caring, qviet, you know," he said, looking up to the albino who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Vhy do you ask?"Gilberta looked down and grinned, clapping her hands and giving thumbs up to Elizaveta.

"Oh, no reason at all!" Austria gave both the women suspicious looks before giving up on trying understanding them. _Women are not meant to be understood,_ he concluded, sighing and returning to his piano. At least there was something he could understand. Ever since Prussia had become a woman she had become harder to understand than normal. The door bell suddenly rang, making all of them jump and look around. Well, at least Roderich jumped. The two women seemed to know who was at the door. Prussia cleared her throat. "I'll get it!" She rushed out of the room, leaving the divorced couple alone. Hungary smiled slightly and leaned against the doorway.

"So, you like Prussia now?" she asked, laughing at the horrified look on the man's face. The Austrian's eyes were wide.

"Vat? Are you crazy? That man, voman, vhatever he is, is not my type!" he snapped, a light blush rising to his cheeks. The Hungarian noticed this but wisely kept her mouth shut. And then the guest and her new friend were stomping up the stairs.

"Hungary! France is here!" shouted Prussia as both she and said Frenchman came into the room. France gave Elizaveta a smile and then his f=gaze whipped to Roderich.

"_Bonjour, Roderich!_ You are looking absolutely gorgeous today!" he greeted, going to Austria and forcing him to stand up so he could greet him with a kiss to either cheek. The violet eyed man flushed, pushing France a bit away from himself.

"Get avay from me, France! Who invited you here anyways?" he demanded. France just smiled brightly, passing both the women winks.

"_Les deux madamemoiselles, _called me over, » replied the blond, invading the Austrian's personal space again. "But enough about zem! Tell me, _mon amour,_ 'ow 'ave you been?" The two women exited the room with smirks as they made their way downstairs.

"Did you put the camera there?" Asked Elizaveta, sitting down and taking a laptop other woman nodded, eagerly looking at the laptop screen.

"Of course I did. The awesome me can't really forget something like that!"

They both watched the screen intently as the image of Austria came up. France had him cornered in one part of the room and was saying something.

"I know you want me," said the Frenchman seductively.

"Yes, I vant you gone. Right now."

"_Ohonhonhonhon. Non._ I want to see what ozzers find so interesting. After all, zere must be a reason why 'ungary stayed wiz you as long as she did." Roderich gave France a serious look.

"If I vere you, I vould let me go."

"Well, you are not me, are you,_ mon amour? _If you were, you would understand why I am doing zis_."_

"I swear Francis, I vill smack you."

"I would not object to a spanking as long as it's you who's doing it."

"Are you alvays this perverted?"

"I do not know. I prefer ze term _romantique_."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...in Germany's House...<strong>

Germany scowled at the computer screen, wearily rubbing his eyes. Italy bounced over, putting down a plate of pasta for him along with a pout. "Awww, ve...Germany! You said you would leave the laptop alone," he whined, sitting down next to the German on the couch. The blond sighed, reluctantly closing the laptop lid and looking at the Italian. "Fine. I'll close it. But I must inform you that I feel like I'm getting closer to finding who the spell caster is," he replied, his grimace fading a bit into something that was like a smile. Feliciano smiled, offering the pasta. "We celebrate with pasta, ve?"

"Yes. I'll have _mein bruder_ back to normal in no time."

* * *

><p><strong>And somewhere else...<strong>

The cloaked figure laughed, calmly dropping the cowl of the cloak and smirking evilly. "You know what? I think this was the best plan ever." His two companions laughed and grinned at each other. _I can't wait for him to realize the full extent of this. I just can't wait. I feel quite sorry for Ludwig._

* * *

><p><strong>And at Austria's place...<strong>

Hungary laughed, glancing at Prussia who had a strange look on her face. Almost…_jealous? Of France?_ She smiled slightly before turning back to the screen where Austria had managed to push Francis away and was rushing to the door. Gilberta gasped, slamming the lid of the laptop shut and shoving it under the couch cushions. They both took on angelic looks as they quickly started talking about whatever they could.

"Tell me more about yaoi!"

"I'll tell you about yaoi!" They both blurted out before Elizaveta launched into a detailed description of what yaoi was, where she could buy videos and how much it would cost to have one custom made. And Roderich chose that instant to stumble down the stairs with a grinning Francis following him.

"-and Japan and I-" Hungary cut off as the aristocrat picked up a pan, holding it in front of himself as a weapon.

"Come closer to me and I vill not hesitate to castrate you vith this pan," threatened Austria, glaring at Frenchman. The blond huffed, moving away.

"Fine. Be like that. But we both know you are lying to yourself. You want me too!" sang out the blue eyes man as he pranced out of the house, throwing a rose to Austria.

"And I will see you later, _Autriche_!"

The door slammed shut at the departure of France. There was a short silence, only broken by a confused cheep from Gilbird.

"Did he just call me _ostrich?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hiyya guys! You know what I'm going to ask. How was it? In French, Austria is called <strong>_**Autriche. **_**It's pronounced as oh-treesh. I think it rather sounds like Ostrich (as I speak French). Reviews?**

**.:|Silver|:.**


	5. Awesomeness to Frying Pan Woman

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I love them a lot! And yes, I feel bad for Austria at times too. Anyways, he's kinda cute when he's flustered ^^**

**Please review!**

**.:|Silver|:.**

* * *

><p>Austria sighed, sipping his cup of tea daintily. Both the women had, fortunately, left his house a couple of hours ago. And he was rather relieved. Well, relieved would be an understatement of sorts. He continued sipping his tea, smiling slightly. It felt so good to have gotten rid of those two.<p>

* * *

><p>"Roddy! Vere do you keep cake?" called a voice. The Austrian man jumped, gaping blankly at the door as the tea seeped down his hand. He finally felt the burning sensation and yelped before setting the cup down and rushing down.<p>

"Vat are you still doing here?" he asked the albino woman who was in the kitchen, standing in front of the open fridge door. She turned, raising an eyebrow at his hand.

"I think you might vant to put that under cold vater," she said, turning back to the refrigerator in her search for cake. The man ran water over his hand, relaxing before glaring at the Prussian again.

"I asked vat you vere doing here," he repeated. Hungary sauntered in from the living room, raising her eyebrows.

"We came back to have some cake. I saw you making some last time I was here," remarked the brunette, aiding the other woman in the quest for the cake. Austria sighed wearily. It seemed like they weren't going to leave him alone after all. He wiped his hand on a towel, wrinkling his nose at the slight pain, before walking up to them and pulling out the cake from a compartment.

"Here."

They both cheered, quickly cutting the cake up and munching on the slices. "This is so good," mumbled Prussia around a mouthful, giving the Austrian man a half impressed look. He was cutting a neat slice for himself. Both the women froze, giving him glares. The violet eyed man looked up from the cake with a puzzled look.

"Vhy are you both glaring at me?" he asked slowly, taking the slice out and putting it on his plate. Hungary screeched, attempting to snatch the plate back.

"No! It's for us! You can't have any!" she shouted. Before the man could make a rational argument about how _the cake was his _and that _he had made it_, something splattering across his face made him freeze. He stared blankly at Hungary, reaching a hand up to wipe whatever it was off his cheek. Icing. Violet eyes flitted up to gleeful crimson and he growled. An honest-to-gods growl.

"Vat? You stole my cake," said Prussia, smiling as she licked the icing off her fingers. That was all it needed for Austria to take his slice and throw it with surprising accuracy at Prussia. It hit Gilberta in the face. She let out a yelp and picked up a chunk, narrowing her eyes.

"You vant a food fight? It is _on_."

Thus began the food fight.

* * *

><p>There were chunks of cake, egg missiles, tomato bombs and other things everywhere. Hungary and Prussia had taken refuge behind the counter from where they were currently attacking Austria. The man was wisely hidden on the other side of the kitchen behind the upturned kitchen table.<p>

"Awesomeness to Frying Pan Woman, Awesomeness to Frying Pan Woman! We are running out of supplies, I repeat, we are running out of supplies," said Prussia, mimicking holding a walkie talkie in front of her. She had a wok on her head as a helmet and a sack of tomatoes at her feet. She cautiously poked her head out and above the counter, yelping when a banana smacked her in the face. She dropped back down, ignoring the cackle from Austria. Who knew that _Austria_ would be doing something so…ungentlemanly? And be so good at it. The brunette next to her rolled her eyes, giving the albino a pointed look. "'Frying Pan Woman'? Seriously?" She had a frying pan in her hand which had already deflected countless eggs and a spatula in the other.

"Do you give up? I vill give you mercy if you give up now," called the Austrian. It seemed like he was getting confident in himself. That could only mean two things. One: that he had some super awesome weapon that would cause untold damage; or two: that he was just fibbing. Then again, there was the fact that _you should never underestimate your enemy_. On the other hand you should never overestimate them either. _What to do…?_ Hungary glanced at Gilberta, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you think?"

"Ve attack," was the reply. Both women poked their heads above the counter, yelling battle cries and pelting tomatoes at their enemy. Before they knew what was happening, a sack of four exploded in their faces. While they were coughing and wiping the flour out of their eyes, they somehow found themselves tied to each other. Roderich grinned down at them, his hair tousled and his eyes bright. He still looked stern though.

"You made me vaste so much money today. I think I should leave you both like this," he remarked, walking around them both to pull on a pair of yellow rubber gloves.

"I didn't see you objecting," mumbled Prussia sulkily. Austria swatted her head and moved to pick up a scrubber, and starting on the counter. The women grumbled and struggled, unable to break through the ropes. Roderich hummed as he cleaned the kitchen, jumping as his phone rang. He dropped the scrubber, walking to the phone.

"_Hallo?_ Germany..._ja,_ she's here…talk to her? _Nein, _she's a bit busy…" He tactfully ignored Prussia's curses at this point. "…_ja….ja…._I'll see….you vant to come over?..._ja_…okay…and you owe me money…yes, it vas Gilberta…_gut…_see you soon…goodbye." He put the phone down and walked back into the kitchen, continuing with his cleaning. After a while of this, Hungary finally took the initiative.

"Who was it?"

"Germany."

"What did he want?"

"He vanted to know if I kidnapped his _schwester_. He's coming to pick her up."

Gilberta pouted, struggling against the bonds. "Vell, I'm sure if he finds out you tied me up he'll save me. I'm too awesome to be tied up," mumbled the albino. The Austrian snorted, observing the sparkling clean kitchen before going to do the dishes.

"You keep telling yourself that," he said.

* * *

><p>Prussia sighed and stopped struggling, staring blankly at the wall. "Hey, Elizaveta? Vhen did Roddy get so good at fighting?" she asked curiously. The brunette chuckled.<p>

"Just because he seems refined doesn't mean he never tried. He can be quite good if he tries. But he prefers his piano more…"

"So, in other words, he's just a prissy brat, right?"

"I wouldn't use those words."

They would have continued with the conversation too, if it weren't for the doorbell ringing. Austria put the last dish away, taking the gloves off and going to the door, greeting the blond with a sniff.

"Vhere's my money?"

"Here. Vhere's my _schwester?_"

"Tied up in the kitchen."

All sorts of perverted thoughts ran through the German's mind at that casual statement. _Was Austria going at it with his sister in the kitchen?_ Was the major one. He turned to glower at the aristocrat who was busy putting the money in his wallet. The violet eyed man looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Vat? Aren't you going to get her? Hungary is there too," he said. The blond's eyes widened with horror. _Hungary too? Was she filming them or something?_ Austria strolled past Germany, entering the kitchen and untying the two women. They glared at him as they stood up, both wincing in pain.

"Ow, that hurts," grumbled Prussia.

"Oh don't worry. I think you went too hard Roderich," mumbled, Elizaveta.

"My legs feel funny."

"It's okay. They'll be fine after some time. Please tell me that wasn't your first time."

"No. It's just been so long, you know."

Ludwig's eyes were as wide as saucer by this point. He was still standing in the hallway, his hands fisted as he stared at the wall. Prussia came out of the room, covered in all sorts of stuff and a pot on her head. She tossed the pot off, giving a sigh of relief.

"Let's go home, Luddy. I'm so tired. I never knew _Roddy_ of all people vould have it in him," she said, dragging her brother away. Ludwig didn't even _want_ to know what she was talking about. He allowed himself to be led away and gave a last glare as they went back home. Oh yes, he would have to keep an eye on Austria.

* * *

><p><strong>Who else thought t<strong>**he last conversation between Hungary and Prussia was perverted? They were talking about Prussia being tied up, just to be clear. ^^ Poor Germany, he always thinks dirty thoughts. Reviews would be appreciated.**

**.:|Silver|:.**


	6. Maid Prussia?

**Thanks for the reviews again! I actually thought that Austria might have a fun side hidden somewhere. ^^ He's pretty awesome for me. Anyways continuing with the story…**

**And don't forget to review!**

**.:|Silver|:.**

* * *

><p>The next couple of days were boring for the Prussian. She had nothing to do, and the strange excitement that came with being a woman had worn off. She was currently lounging on the couch, Gilbird on her head and remote in her hand as she flipped through different TV shows.<p>

"This is so boring," she whined, looking up as Ludwig entered the living room. His nose was buried in some new book about magic.

"Vhy don't you go outside for some time? Maybe meet Hungary or Austria?" he suggested, sitting down next to her and continuing to read the book. The albino brightened a bit.

"That's a great idea, Luddy! Bye!" With that, the woman rushed out of the house and into the rain. Her face fell a bit but she couldn't possibly go back for an umbrella. That would make her seem so…unawesome. And she couldn't bear losing any more awesome points. So she faced it and made her way to Roderich's house.

"You goin' somevhere, _prinzessin_?" inquired a voice to her right. The ex-nation turned her head, raising her eyebrows at the group of boys leering at her. Leering. _Leering_. It made her feel a bit sick.

"Its none of your business," she replied, continuing to walk. OOn eof the boys walked up to her, eyeing her openly.

"You're hot. Are you sure you don't vant to come vith us?" Prussia gaped at him, slightly offended.

"Did you call me hot? I'm sexy." That was all she said before punching the boy in the face hard enough to dislocate his jaw. She glared at the rest.

"Boo!"

They all screamed like little babies and scattered.

"Pathetic humans," she snorted to herself, continuing forward. Soon enough, Roderich's prim and proper house came in view. Prussia slowed down, suddenly feeling the cold rain in her clothes as she rang the doorbell.

"Prussia?" asked Austria, looking surprised as he opened the door. The woman grinned, shoving her way inside to stand, dripping, in the hallway.

"Are you going to give me a towel?" she asked, waiting expectantly. The man flushed and returned a few minutes later with towels.

"You know vhere the guest rooms are. Change into something varmer. Ludwig vill kill me if you catch a cold."

"_Danke._"

Gilberta went into a guest room, rummaging through the cupboards to only find maid outfits (that Italy used to wear). She stared at them blankly before taking the clothes out and holding them against herself. Luckily, they seemed to be decent. But still…

* * *

><p>Austria was sitting in his piano room, playing his beloved piano. His face was completely relaxed and his eyes closed as his fingers danced over the keys. The male nation let out a peaceful sigh, flickering his eyes open. His fingers crashed down on the keys, producing an earsplitting shriek form the instrument. Violet eyes widened as they fixed on the sight of Prussia wearing the maid dress.<p>

Prussia. _Prussia. Prussia wearing a __**maid outfit**__._ Yes, Roderich was surprised. Hell, surprised would be an understatement. And he was embarrassed too. Embarrassed that he had been staring at her. It wasn't really gentlemanly…or refined for that matter. The Austrian cleared his throat and looked away, his cheeks tingeing with pink.

"Ah. Are you feeling varmer now?" he asked, refusing to meet the other's eyes. Gilberta smirked a bit, tying the bandana around her hair and sashaying over to seat herself right next to the Austrian man.

"Hmmm, not really. How about you help varm me up?" she said, winking suggestively. She really enjoyed getting the other embarrassed and flustered. _He looks cute when he's blushing like that_; she mused, and then froze, wondering why on earth she thought that in the first place.

"How are you still so perverted? I vould have thought that you would be a little less perverted now that you are a voman," muttered Austria, trying to ignore the woman.

"Vhy Roddy! I wasn't saying anything perverted. I meant you could give me more blankets," grinning.

The Austrian flushed more, averting his gaze. "Ah…sorry. Can you make me some tea?"

"Of course. After all, that's all I'm here for! You pleasure," she said, rolling her eyes and stalking away to the kitchen. Austria flushed and tried to clear his mind by playing the piano, but it didn't seem like he could concentrate on his work.

"_Gott verdammten!_" he growled to himself.

Prussia quickly made the tea, humming to herself and helping herself to some cake from the fridge. She had to admit, Roderich made delicious cake. Putting the stuff on a tray, she flounced back into the room, slamming he tray down on the piano and huffing.

"I made the tea. Do I get a reward for this?" she asked, tossing her snowy hair and putting her hands on her hips.

* * *

><p><strong>In a house somewhere…<strong>

Elizaveta squealed, listening carefully to what Prussia and Austria were saying.

"Yes Roddy! Take her against the piano! Rip her clothes off!" she encouraged, jumping up and down and squealing. Japan placed a cautious hand on her arm.

"I think you are getting too ahead of yourserf. I don't think Roderich-san wirr do anything that crude," said the Japanese quietly. Hungary turned on him with a sigh. "I suppose you're right Kiku…but woman can dream, can't she?"

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Roderich's house…<strong>

Austria sputtered, mentally floundering for something witty to say.

"Vat do you vant?" Mental face palm. _Ja Roderich, real vitty. _The woman's eyes lit up and she sat down next to the violet eyed man with a curious look on her face.

"I vant to see something," she said, raising a finger and slowly brushing the male's mole with it. Austria stiffened immediately, backing off from her.

"V-vat do you think you're doing?" he squeaked (manly of course), narrowing his eyes. But she seemed pleased with her reaction.

"Nothing. Just fulfilling a curiosity," she replied breezily. They were startled out of their staring contest when the door flew open and Germany strode in. The blond took in both their positioning, state of clothes and hair, before glaring a bit.

"Vhy is Prussia veering _That_?" he asked slowly. Gilberta shrugged, not moving from her spot on the tiny piano stool she was sharing with Roderich.

"Those vere the only clothes I found here. Do you vant some beer, _bruder?_ You look like you need it," she said, standing up and floating out of the room. Germany took two long strides, glaring down at Austria.

"Make a move on her and I vill shove your _hoden_ up your _arsch._"

"Sure. Don't vorry."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? I know, not much in this chapter. But they're getting closer to finding who it is! Please review! Next chapter is when they find out who did tis!<strong>

**.:|Silver|:.**


	7. The Magical Trio

**Hahaha. Thanks guys. And the great unveiling is in this chapter! Get ready for it! And don't forget to review!**

**.:|Silver|:.**

* * *

><p>"I know who did this."<p>

Austria and Prussia sat with bated breath, waiting for Germany to reveal who the mastermind behind this was. One could almost hear the dramatic heartbeat resonating throughout the house.

_Lub-dub... lub-dub… lub-dub_…

"It's…"

_Lub-dub… lub-dub… lub-dub…_

"I CAN'T TAKE THE PRESSURE! JUST TELL ME ALREADY!" screamed Gilberta hysterically, surprising both the male nations.

"It's Norvay…" said Germany slowly. There was a silence. A deafening silence before Prussia snorted.

"Are you kidding me? Seriously? That sqvirt?"

"I'll remind you that it vas that 'sqvirt' that changed you into this…voman," said the woman's brother dryly, sipping his beer. Roderich looked just as skeptical as Prussia, but kept it better suppressed.

"Are you sure Ludwig? It was _Norvay_?" he asked slowly. The blond nodded, a bit grimly, before taking another sip of his beer.

"_Ja_. I did some research and got Romania to try tracing the spell… It didn't really vork. But we know it couldn't be England. That man can't get any spell right. And vhen I asked Estonia if he knew anything… vell, I found out that it vas Norvay."

The albino seethed for a minute before looking towards her brother curiously. "How exactly did you ask Estonia?"

"Um…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>.:|FLASHBACK|:.<strong>_

_Germany stood in front of Estonia's house, his fist raised to knock on the door. He paused for a second, seemingly uncertain, before knocking on the door. A few seconds later the Estonian opened the door, his smile dropping a bit as he noticed the German. He wouldn't admit it, but the blond scared him a bit._

"_Oh! _Hei_ G-Germany!" greeted the nation, shifting a bit uncomfortably. He let out a sudden squeak as the German man made a strange face, almost as if he was having some sort of seizure. _Oh god he's almost as scary as Sweden!_ Thought Estonia frantically, trembling behind the door. Germany, who had attempted to smile at the Baltic nation, tried to also sound polite. Too bad he didn't know how badly he was scaring the other man. _

"H-Hallo_ Estonia! I vas vondering if you knew who changed _mein bruder_ into a voman," he said, giving an encouraging smile. Eduard squeaked gain, jumping back and shaking more violently. _

"_I-I swear! It wasn't me! It was-it was Norway! H-He did it! DON'T HURT ME PLEASE!" wailed the Baltic nation. Ludwig blinked then straightened, giving him a pleased look before turning heel and marching off._

"Danke _Estonia!"_

_**.:|FLASHBACK OVER~|:.**_

* * *

><p>Prussia snickered before sobering up. "Vell, now that ve found out who did this, vat next? Can ve declare var?" Austria cleared his throat, his eyebrows furrowed slightly.<p>

"Did you go talk to Norvay yet?" he asked Germany. The younger nation shook his head, staring at his can.

"I vas vondering how ve are going to confront him."

"Ve do it the old fashioned vay! Ve go in guns blazing!" yelled the albino enthusiastically.

* * *

><p><strong>Sometime later…In front of Norway's house…<strong>

Prussia marched up to the Norwegian's door, pounding on the door and shouting curses.

"-OPEN THE _VERDAMMT_ DOOR!" she yelled. Germany and Austria winced. The brown haired man feebly cleared his throat and attempted to calm the woman down.

"Gilberta. Gilberta. GILBERTA! I think you should lover your voice. The neighbors are giving us veird looks," he said firmly, surprised when the woman actually quietened down. A few silent minutes later, the door swung open to reveal a grinning England leaning against the doorway, wearing a dark cloak and holding a wand.

"Hello chaps. We weren't expecting you here this quickly," he said, straightening up. Just then a blond woman came up behind him, also wearing a cloak, and glaring at them.

"Oh. It's them," she grumbled. And then came the mastermind of all this: Norway. The Baltic nation strode over, admiring the Prussian and staring at the others with an unreadable expression.

"Yes?"

"Change me back."

"No."

"Change me back before I castrate you."

"No. I'm doing this for someone else."

"I'll pay you double what they're paying."

"I'm not doing it for money."

"What is it then? Wait…is it for…_personal activities?_"

"WHA-? NO! It's for my own payback too."

There was a short silence. And then-

"ATTACK GILBIRD! KILL THE MAN!" screamed the albino, pointing at Norway. Her yellow bird flew forward with an evil cheep, attacking Norway with furious pecks. Unfortunately, he was too small to be of any actual harm. Lukas simply caught the bird and glared at it, smirking evilly and tossing it away. Gilbird went to hide in Roderich's hair.

"And I want to apologize to you. We can't fix it," he said flatly, turning around. The Prussian gaped at him, clenching her hands into fists before abruptly looking like she was about to cry. England fidgeted a bit, not wanting to mention that they were very close to finding out how to fix it, but restrained himself. Romania just grinned and waved before walking away. The albino sniffed, letting her teary gaze rest on Arthur. The green eyed man glanced inside the house then back at Prussia.

"I'll find a way," he reassured her. And just like that the tears were gone and the albino kissed the Englishman on the cheek.

"AWESOME! I'm expecting you to call me vhen you find out the cure. Bye!" And then they were gone.

England shook his head slowly. _Women are…not meant to be understood. That reminds me, Alfred won't be too pleased to hear I got kissed by Gilbert…a._

* * *

><p><strong>At Roderich's house…because everyone seemed to love it…<strong>

Roderich sighed as he sat at his piano, his fingers hovering over the keys as he wondered what to play. Gilberta sat in the corner on a couch, nursing a cup of coffee. She had relaxed rather quickly and was intently watching the Austrian man. It made him a bit uncomfortable too. He turned to meet her gaze, raising an eyebrow.

"Vhy are you staring at me?" he asked bluntly. The woman's eyes widened and she smirked slightly.

"No reason. You seemed to be concentrating and you looked…" she trailed off, racking her brains for a word. "Cute."

"Um..." _Ja. Very eloquent Roderich, _thought Austria to himself, mentally rolling his eyes.

"_Danke…_I guess." He got a bright smile in return. He returned to him piano, letting his finger dance across their surface as he plunged himself into the music and let himself be carried away. He was dimly aware of the other woman in the room as he played, jolting suddenly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He paused in his music, turning to look up at Gilberta who was studying him.

"Can I stay over tonight?"

"_J-Ja?"_ It sounded more like a question but the albino gave an excited squeal, hugging Roderich.

"_Danke_ Roddy! I'll tell _mein bruder._"

As the albino dashed to the phone to call her brother and inform him of the latest development, the Austrian man blinked out of his daze.

"Roddy! _Bruder_ vants to talk to you! And I called Elizaveta over too! I hope you don't mind!"

Austria walked in a daze to his phone, putting it to his ear.

"_Hallo?_"

"Do not try anything inappropriate vith _mein schwester_."

"_Ja._ I know that."

"_Und_ if I find any evidence to inappropriate activities in my absence I vill _kastrieren_ you."

"I know that too."

"_Und _Hungary had better not show me any strange video that includes you both."

"I can't be sure of that, but I vill try my best."

"You had better. I'm sure you know that I once killed a man vith his own _schnurrbart _and a _traube_."

"D-don't vorry. I'll take care of her."

"_Gut_. Good bye."

"Bye."

As the Austrian put his phone down and turned around, he found himself in an empty room. He could hear laughter of women from downstairs. At the moment he could only wonder what mischief they'd get into.

"Vat did I get myself into?"

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I'm sorry, but you guys still haven't found the mastermind yet! But don't worry, that's coming soon too! And England is going to find the cure! And we still have to get to the first kiss!<strong>

**Review and tell me how it is!**

**Love you guys!**

**.:|Silver|:.**


	8. Sleepover Part I

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews ^^ I love them and I really wanted to thank you all for taking an interest in this story. Thank you again and please review.**

**.:|Silver|:.**

* * *

><p>"AARGH!" Came the scream again. Roderich winced sympathetically, glancing t his bedroom door again. He <em>really<em> didn't want to know _what_ they were doing inside. Hungary had just dragged the Prussian inside the bedroom, mumbled something about 'girl stuff' and forbidden the owner of the room to enter it. Austria flinched again as he hear another blood curdling scream of pain accompanied by curses. It was a miracle the police hadn't come yet. He sighed and tried to ignore the women by turning up the volume on TV. Right. Because this concert was seriously very important. He heard another one of Gilberta's screams and got up, determined to find out why she was screaming. It was starting to get on his nerves.

"Elizaveta? Gilberta? Vat is going on in there?" He called, knocking on his bedroom door. Hungary cackled evilly from inside.

"Nononononononono! Not that again! NO! _No!" _screamed Gilberta. There was a sound like something ripping and then another wordless scream. Austria flinched and backed away from the door a bit.

"Oh it's nothing! Don't worry- _hey hold still Gil! - _It nothing to worry- _I said hold till dammit! -_ About! Haha- _take that! Don't you dare scream again!_"

The male nation backed away quickly and rushed back to the living room ignoring the sounds of pain. As he was retreating, he heard Prussia's painful moan. He flushed at the sound and turned the volume even higher, wincing a bit, and sighed. _Ludwig would kill him if he heard the thought he just had._

* * *

><p><strong>At Ludwig's house…<strong>

Germany sighed, staring blankly at the television. He felt a bit worried about what could be happening there. Everyone _knew_ that Hungary was a pervert. And that she hated his brother for some unknown reason, even though she seemed rather friendly with Gilberta right now. He sighed again, this time cut off as Italy bounced over, smiling widely.

"Ve! Germany! What happened?" he asked cheerily, sitting down next to the German and glancing at the TV. It was an Italian show. The German looked over at his ally, shrugging.

"I'm vondering vhen Norvay vill tell me who told him to do it. And vhen Gilberta vill turn back into _mein bruder_."

The Italian nodded sagely, looking at the television and suddenly grabbing the remote, changing the channel. It was some man singing.

"…_when the moon hits your eye, like a big pizza pie, that's amore…" _sang the man.

Ludwig raised his eyebrows at the obvious Italian accent and looked at Feliciano who seemed to be entranced. The smaller Italian stood up, offering his hand. He sang with the man.

"…_When the stars make you drool, joost-a like pasta fazool, that's amore…"_

Italy looked at him expectantly. Germany sighed and stood up, hiding a small smile at the, in his opinion, weird lyrics. He took the offered hand, pulling the darker haired man closer and letting him lead the impromptu dance.

"Ve! You dance well," mumbled Italy, leading Germany across the floor. The German nation chuckled and just followed the steps.

"You're the one who's teaching me. _Danke_ Italy. Its helping me take my mind off things."

"…_when you walk in a dream, but you know you're not dreaming, signore…"_

The shorter nation hummed a bit, dancing around and let the music permeate the room. Then…

"Ve…Can we have pasta for dinner?"

"…_that's amore…"_

* * *

><p><strong>In Roderich's house…<strong>

Roderich glanced at his room door worriedly, trying to concentrate on the music being played by a random teenager on TV. The noises had stopped and he was rather worried for both the women's safety. A second later he got up, switched the TV off and quickly went to the kitchen in a bid to distract himself. It worked for a while too, and then Hungary strolled into the kitchen.

"Do you have a cucumber?" she asked, searching the refrigerator for one. Austria stared at her in shock before silently handing her one. The woman nodded, grabbed a sharp looking knife, smiled evilly and left. The male nation stared after her then threw himself into the work with a bit more focus. He was so engrossed in making the cake that he didn't hear the entrance of the two women. He came to himself a bit slowly, realizing there were other people in the kitchen, and straightened, listening to their conversation.

"…vomen are EMO!" shouted Prussia angrily. Austria dusted his hands on his apron, turning around and staring at both of them.

Prussia had her hands in the air, waving them around and Hunagry was leaning against the counter, scooping cake batter out of mixing bowl with a grin. The Austrian cleared his throat, attracting both gazes to him. Gilberta immediately strode to him and held her arms out, glaring at him.

"Do you see any difference?" she barked. The man looked down at her arms, wondering if there was something he was supposed to be seeing. The albino's arms were clear and pale, a bit red too for some strange reason. He cocked an eyebrow, looking back up t he woman.

"Is there something I'm supposed to be noticing?"

That seemed to please her and irritate her at the same time.

"See! I told you it vouldn't make any difference!" she shouted victoriously before turning to scowl at their host.

"And you! Don't you notice the results of the torture they call…_vaxing…_on my arms! She ripped the hair right off!" she screeched. Austria studied her arms a bit more closely and noticed what she meant. There was no more fine white hair decorating her arms. But then again, he had hardly been able to see them before because her skin was so _pale_.

"B-but otherwise you'd be like a _cavewoman!_ Would that be something you _wanted_?" said Hungary incredulously. The Prussian gave her an offended lock then glanced at Austria.

"Something tells me he likes his vomen vild," she grinned, checking her own arms before sighing and slipping past the gaping Austrian to pull out beer.

"Drinks!"

She and Elizaveta left the room to go take over the living room, leaving a gaping brown haired man in the kitchen.

"Vild?" he mumbled, a blush rising to his cheeks before he followed them out.

* * *

><p>Both the female nations were sitting on the floor surrounded by various make up things. Roderich watched the Hungarian apply some brush thing on Prussia's eyelids, dusting them a light green. As they proceeded with various coats of different types of liquids and powders, Austria watched them quietly, a movie playing on the TV.<p>

Elizaveta grinned, leaning away and giving double thumbs up. "Okay. Open your eyes," she said. Gilberta slowly opened her eyes, blinking and raising her eyebrows.

"My face feels heavy," was all she said. Then she turned to Roderich, raising her eyebrows. He bit back a surprised gasp. If she looked pretty before, she looked _gottverdammten_ beautiful now. Not that he was going to say that in her face. The Prussian stood, up taking the silence as something bad, and rushed to the stairs, barely noticing that Hungary was following her. The Austrian stayed seated at the couch, still staring in shock at where she had been sitting.

"I look so awesomely sexy!"

"I know! Now do me a favor and put this on," said Elizaveta, pulling out some clothes and shoving them into her hand. The Prussian shrugged and shamelessly stripped down; pulling on the green shorts and the green low cut t-shirt. It was, apparently, a pair of pajamas. Hungary eyed her then nodded, escorting her back downstairs where they both jumped on the couch, surprising the already surprised Austria.

"Order pizza!" shouted Prussia, her gaze already fixated on the TV. She snorted at the program and quickly switched the channel to a horror movie, hooting and bouncing on the couch and high fiving the brunette next to her.

Roderich blinked, took in Prussia's new attire with a blush, glanced at the movie and rolled his eyes, and moved to the phone, picking it up to phone the pizza place.

"_Hello, Pizza Palace, how may I help you?"_

"_Ja._ _Hallo._ I vould like to order a pizza."

"_No shit Sherlock. What kind?"_

"Irritating brat. I mean, let me ask…" he trailed off and looked at the two women.

"Double cheese!"

"Cheese and pepperoni!"

"Um, _ja._ I vould like to order one large cheese and pepperoni, one large double cheese and one marguerite."

"_Okay. Let me repeat that for you. One large pepperoni, one large double cheese and one large marguerite."_

"_Ja._"

"_Okay. Would you like it to be a thin crust or stuffed crust?"_

The Austrian wondered how this was even relevant. Why did getting pizzas have to be so damn complicated?

"Stuffed crust!" called Gilberta, taking a sip of her beer and offering a grin before she turned her attention to the movie and laughed at the woman holding a basket ball. Austria raised his eyebrows at the woman on screen then payed attention to the person on the phone.

"Stuffed crust."

"_Okay. Would you like any beverages to go with that? Any dessert?"_

He gritted his teeth. He just wanted pizza! What the hell was with all this other stuff? Shouldn't a pizza shop just have pizza?

"No. Nothing else."

"_Alright then. What's your phone number and address?"_

The Austrian pinched the bridge of his nose as he told his phone number and his address, telling the man his name too and sighing as the man finally bid him a good night after telling him it would be here in thirty minutes. The violet eyed man slammed his phone down, stalking over to sit on the couch next to the two women who were staring at the screen intently.

"Vhen is it going to be here?" asked the Prussian, taking another sip of her beer and glancing at the male next to her. Austria shrugged, leaning back on the couch and glaring at the TV screen. _I am never going to order pizza again. It's too complicated, _he thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Thirty minutes later…<strong>

The doorbell rang, shaking the nations out of their stupor. Gilberta stretched, jumping up to get the door. She flung the door open, grinning widely at the pizza.

"PIZZA!"

The delivery boy eyed her before uncertainly holding the boxes out. The albino snatched them out of his hands and rushed back inside while Roderich walked towards the delivery boy and sighed.

"How much?"

The boy replied and took his money, pausing. "Can I get that girl's number?"

"_Nein_."

That was all he got before the door was slammed in his face. The aristocrat moved to the living room, amazed at the mess the two had managed to make in that little time. The pizza cartons were open and set on the floor and both were eating pizza with their hand. _With their hands_. Austria gaped at them, blinking when Hungary stared back at him.

"Aren't you going to eat with us?" she asked, pushing his open pizza carton. It was already open and one slice seemed to be missing. He opened and closed his mouth for a second, looking rather like a goldfish which Gilberta was quick to point out. He snapped his mouth shut and sat down abruptly.

"Aren't you going eat vith a fork and knife and plate like normal civilized people?" he finally asked. They stared at him incredulously, looked at each other then burst out laughing.

"Oh that's rich!"

"Hahaha! Knife and fork!"

The male nation bristled, opening his mouth to say something when he was cut off.

"Roddy! You don't eat pizza vith a knife and fork! It's like breaking the Rules of eating takeout pizza!" exclaimed the albino. Roderich made a face, picking a slice up and grimacing as the cheese sagged and fell into the box, dragging along the tomatoes with it. He sighed and jumped in surprise as Gilberta held a slice out to his mouth, her eyes twinkling. He cautiously took a bite, eyes widening as a strand of cheese followed his lips. He backed up and it still joined him to the pizza. Now that was one amazingly stretchy cheese strand. It finally broke and dangled in front of him. Before he could make any move to break it off or something, Prussia took the strand and broke it off, putting it into her mouth with a wink.

"And that's how you do it."

The Austrian flushed, picking up his own slice and attempting to eat it. It almost fell on his shirt, but other than that, the cheese behaved surprinslgy well. Hungary chuckled quietly and watched them before smirking and taking her phone out.

**From: YAOIMASTER**

**To: THATPERSON**

**I HAVE 2 THNK U 4 GETTING NORWAY 2 DO THIS. THNX: D**

Seconds later her text was answered.

**From: THATPERSON**

**To: YAOIMASTER**

**NP IT WS MY PLEASURE XD LOOKING 4WRD 2 MORE PICS! =)**

Hungary smiled before quickly tying out a yes and looking up at both the German speaking people who were watching the movie. Roderich was still handling the pizza slices distrustfully but he seemed to have loosened up a bit. Oh yes. This was definitely going as planned.

* * *

><p><strong>Heyheyhey! The song I used was…'That's amore' by Dean Martin. I don't own it. And the horror movie scene I mentioned…it's true. I think it was 'The Ring' or another part of 'The Ring' maybe the third. But it was really stupid. The zombie woman pops up on screen holding a basket ball. I laughed pretty hard. Anyways, the sleepover isn't over yet! And please review!<strong>

**.:|Silver|:.**


	9. Sleepover Part II

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter, eh? Enjoy!**

**.:|Silver|:.**

**Disclaimer: (oops, I forgot this for a couple of chapters…) Still don't own it. But don't worry, Plan Kraken is underway…**

* * *

><p>"Ones for the money, two's for the show, three to get ready…vat comes next?"<p>

Roderich sighed. He knew it had been a bad idea to let both the women drink. It had been going fairly well with the pizza and the movies. It still confused him why people would _choose_ to eat like barbarians. It was rather strange. But he had eaten the pizza like they wanted him to eat it and he had even sat through Prussia's tale of the Horror Of Waxing. Yes, in capitals. It sounded incredibly painful. Hell, they could probably make a horror movie out of it. He mentioned this to Prussia and watched as she suddenly stilled.

"You're probably right… Ve can do a movie. So it starts off vith…um, Hungary, vat do you think it should start vith?"

"Probably with someone heating wax," replied the brunette wisely, standing precariously on the edge of the couch. Austria was just waiting for her to fall over. The woman swayed and took a strangely elongated step off the couch and giggled before collapsing on the floor. The albino woman was a bit steadier as she slid to the nice rug in front of the television and tilted her head to the side before nodding vigorously. Or at least as vigorously as someone drunk can.

"_Ja, ja._ And then….and then that person can pour the _boiling_ wax on a woman and laugh evilly like…_kesesesesesese_," she said, slurring her words and waving a hand in some wicked hand gesture to try and show the effect that the scene would be having. Roderich watched them both, amazed that if sober they both could rile him up and make evil plans. It was almost funny how they acted now. _Almost_. Because it seemed that no matter how sober or drunk they were, they were planning on making his time difficult. Gilberta looked up at him, putting a hand to her head as she frowned at him.

"Vhy are there three of you…? Oh vait! That's good! That means I can have one, Elizaveta can have one and Francis can have one," she said, glancing at the other woman who had a strange look on her face. The green eyed woman finally nodded before pointing a wavering finger at Roderich.

"And then…in the movie I mean…the guy puts the cloth thingie on the victim's arms and _rips all the hair off _with a noise like…SHRRRRRRRRRRRKHHH and the victim screams like . And then…and then…the guys just starts making out with the victim and then they both end up naked and have hot sex in a chair," completed the woman with a pleased smile. Austria gaped at her, opening and closing his mouth before staring at her incredulously. Prussia looked just as incredulous.

"How can they even, yanno, do it on a chair?" she asked, blinking to try to clear her mind as she slurred. Hungary suddenly had an evil look in her eye.

"I can tell you. Look, first isslike you straddle- no…_sit on_ the guy, like Rodevr- Rodera- Roddy. Okay?"

The albino nodded, stumbling up and following Hungary's floppy hand movements. The Austrian watched with a flush as the white haired woman seated herself on his lap, lazily throwing her arms around his neck and glancing back at the other woman.

Elizaveta's head cleared a bit more. She smirked and cheered internally, slurring her words together again. "Good, and then…you…you pull him closer to yourself and…kiss him."

Austria reared back from the Prussian in his lap, attempting to run away. But, unfortunately for him, the woman had him completely pinned. Prussia leaned forward, pulling the male nation closer to herself and leaned forward, her eyes dropping half closed, her lips parting. She leaned closer and…

…slumped forward.

Roderich blushed furiously, glad that the woman had passed out and he had not been kissed. Somehow though, somewhere deep inside him, he was a bit disappointed. He shoved that thought away and slowly looked around the sleeping woman's form to the other woman. Hungary was swaying. The brunette gave him a dazed giggle as she leaned against the couch and started singing 'Hard Rock Hallelujah' tipsily. The violet eyed man sighed, picking up the woman seated on him and standing up.

"_G-o-b gobble b-l-e yeah, Hello Abba, hello Bono, hello Helsinki, Hola Prague, hello sailor, c'est la vie, Auf wiedersehen, mamma mia and God save the Queen. G'day Austria, bonjour Serbia, you know what I mean…"_sang Elizaveta, completely switching songs. The violet eyed man bit down a curse upon the choice of the song and rushed to the bedroom after uttering a hurried 'good night'. He gently placed Prussia in a guest bedroom and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before going to his own room. _Might as well go to bed_, he mused.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Hungary was busy typing away into her phone and sending a picture of the albino woman leaning towards a blushing Roderich to her…friend.

**From: YAOIMASTER**

**To: THATPERSON**

**CHECK DIS OUT ;)**

There was a reply shortly after that.

**From: YAOIMASTER**

**To: THATPERSON**

**LOOKING FRWRD 4 MORE ;)**

She smiled, quickly shutting her phone down and rushing to a bedroom to sleep the night in. She might as well get some sleep. Plus, anything else that was going to be interesting probably wasn't going to happen until the night. And she could wait for that. With the, the brunette flopped down onto her bed, smiling evilly and cuddling her camera close to herself. Yes, she would get the pictures once she was sure they were asleep. Along with other blackmail material. Ah how she loved Photoshop.

**Meanwhile, at Norway's place…**

Norway sighed, sitting on the grass and staring up at the sky. He could sense someone behind him as he stared up at the sky. "Is the spell still working?" asked the voice gruffly. The Norwegian man nodded, glancing back at the person behind him.

"Yes."

"Good."

The man behind him hesitated before chuckling and leaving. The blond continued his sky gazing. "Annoying brat."

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Whaddaya think? Reviews please!<strong>

**.:|Silver|:.**


	10. And Everything Goes Awkward Or Wrong

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy and please don't forget to leave your wisdom!**

**.:|Silver|:.**

* * *

><p>There were a couple of things that made drinking not worth it. One of them were the horrid hangovers one got the next day. Then there was also the nausea…<p>

Prussia leaped out of bed, rushing to the bathroom to throw up. That was strange…beer had never made her throw up before. At least, not this much. The white haired woman leaned away from the toilet, flushing the vomit away and groaning. That had been _unawesome_. She stood up and rinsed her mouth out, stumbling out into the room and looking around. Strange. The walls were a nice shade of cream with cream curtains hanging at the windows. She looked around once more before remembering where she was. Oh yes, she was at Austria's house wasn't she? The Prussian yawned and opened the door of the room she was in, a torrent of delicious smells assaulting her nose. Prussia couldn't stop a content hum as she dashed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Roderich was standing at the stove, his back to the woman as he hummed a tune under his breath, wearing his usual shirt and pants and an apron. Prussia watched him, amazed at how lightly he moved on his feet, and sat down at the kitchen table before clearing her throat.

"Morning Roddy!" she grunted. The Austrian man turned his head to glance at her before turning back to his cooking.

"_Guten morgen, _Gilberta," he greeted, moving smoothly to the other side and quickly chopping something. The albino yawned and lay her head on the table, groaning as her head throbbed. The kitchen was flooded with the _damned __**bright light**_, and it was getting on her nerves. Suddenly Austria's humming was grating her ears too and the bubbling of the pot was loud.

"_Mein _head," she said, theatrically groaning again and waving her hand at the curtains. They somehow dropped down to block the light. Oh wait, that was Hungary there. The brunette woman smiled, smirked really, and sat down at the table too, watching her ex-husband work.

"How're you feeling? I don't remember much from last night," she commented, turning to watch her subject- er, friend. Gilberta rolled her eyes, wincing as a sharp cheep came and Gilbird hopped to her shoulder, nuzzling against her cheek. She carefully petted the bird and ran her fingers over his frail body, lifting one of his yellow wings to examine it.

"_Guten morgen, _Gilbird," she cooed to the chick, letting it go so it could fly and sit on Roderich's head. The male nation acknowledged the bird with a sniff and set about setting the dishes and putting the food down. It was rather fancy for breakfast. There were all sorts of different types of breads and something else that was filled with cheese, and not to forget the huge salad he put in front of them. Austria quickly sat down, setting Gilbird down next to a small bowl of bread crumbs, and managed something like a smile to the two females. They all dug in. The Prussian was just reaching for her fourth cheesebun-like-thing when the doorbell rang. They all looked up, surprised, before Austria gracefully stood up and went to the door. He opened it and was immediately tackled into a hug by a hyper Italian.

"Ve! Mr. Austria! Ve, I missed you _so_ much!" squealed Italy. Austria slowly blinked before realizing Italy was hugging him. He had never actually gotten over the fact that the nation was actually a boy. Yes, sure his _voice broke_, and _he flirted with women_, but the boy was too…well, _something._ He just found it hard to believe, like the first time that he found out Italy was a boy. But anyways,_ ignoring that thought…_

The Austrian man awkwardly hugged Feliciano back before nodding at Ludwig. The German man nodded back and sighed, easily pulling Italy off and apologizing to Austria.

"Sorry. Ve vanted to talk to you. It's concerning _mein schwester_."

Roderich nodded, gesturing for them to enter the house. The two guest nations followed him in, walking into the kitchen to find Prussia and Hungary with their forks poised over Austria's food, both of them with guilty looks on their faces.

"Um, _hallo_ _Bruder_," greeted Prussia, getting up and going over to hug her brother. Germany hugged her back before letting her go. He and the Italian man sat down at the table, watching the two females eat before the blonde decided to say something.

"England contacted me about the progress. He said the spell can be fixed in a day or two," he announced, watching his sister freeze. The albino was still for a second before she broke out into cheers.

"Really? _Wir sollten eine partei!"_ she cheered, hopping up to kiss her brother on the cheek and hug Italy. The happy nation didn't mind, energetically joining Prussia in her random on-the-spot-just-made-up-yet-totally-awesome dance. Austria, Hungary and Germany watched them both with slight amusement. Hungary beamed mentally. _Yes! I'm getting a gay couple back! _She mentally cheered, already imagining all sorts of things. She forced herself to think about something else so she didn't have a nosebleed in front of both the German speaking males. They would understand and then she might be not allowed to set foot into the house again without a thorough searching. _Not that Prussia would mind it… Damn! I'm not supposed to be thinking of things like- wait, Roderich would look __**great**__ in a police outf-_ Atkozott! _Think disgusting things…like…France and Eng- ARGH! NOT YAOI FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!_

Luckily, the Hungarian woman was shaken out of her thoughts by Prussia waving a hand in front of her face. The brunette blinked and smiled weakly to find both Austria and the other woman staring at her strangely.

"I said _mein Bruder_ and Ita left. You've been staring into space for the past fifteen minutes," she remarked. Elizaveta blinked and smiled creepily.

"I was just remembering the time when France was spying on Austria."

Austria grimaced and lightly flushed before turning on his heel.

"I'll be going to play my piano."

"_Quoi? Mais mon cher, _ I just arrived!" whined a voice. They all blanched and turned to find France coming in through the window. Prussia burst out laughing while Austria flushed even more. Hungary smirked.

"Well, talk of the devil…"

"_Ma cherie,_ I sink we can all confirm I am not a devil, and if I am zen I am a very sexy devil. Right _Autriche_?"

The Prussian woman smirked while Austria floundered for an answer. The gentleman decided to simply turn on his heel and march away to his music. The Frenchman cackled and turned to Prussia, smirking.

"Looking _très belle_ _ma chérie_. Did 'e go to ze same room I tried molesting 'im in last time?" asked Francis. The albino nodded, feeling a strange burst of irrational anger before she stomped down on it.

"_Ja. _Have fun!" she said with a wink. Francis cackled evilly and rushed up the stairs. Prussia glanced at Hungary before waltzing up the stairs.

"I'll leave to you your 'deep thinking'."

* * *

><p>Austria sighed, playing a rather nice song of Chopin as he elegantly let his fingers dance across the keys. He let his eyes fall shut as he became engrossed with the music. <em>I am one with the piano<em>, he mused, before mentally snorting. Violet eyes fluttered open as he continued playing, letting the music incline before it slowed down again.

"So, _mon amour_, you like Prussia?" asked a voice near his ear. The brown haired man almost jumped out of his skin. He turned to glare at the Frenchman who was giving him creepy perverted looks.

"_Nein_, who said that?" he asked, beginning to play again. Francis chuckled before smirking.

"_Ohononononon_, I can _see _it!" he stated seriously, flicking his blond hair in a way that was meant to be seductive. Austria moved away from him slightly, not stopping the song.

"I think you need to get you eyes checked."

"So, if you do not like Gilberta, zen you will 'ave no problem wiz me doing something like…zis?" asked the Frenchman, reaching out and trailing a hand along the Austrian man's knee. Said man flushed and shoved the hand off, stumbling away from the piano stool.

"Stay avay form me!"

"It's okay, _mon cher_. I prefer my boys very much like wine… 6 years old and in my cellar," said France with a perverted smile. Austria gaped at him before the blond laughed.

"_Ohonononon_, I joke, _mon ami. _Zat's _Espagne _who's like zat," he assured the aristocrat. He got an incredulous look in return. Austria cautiously approached his piano and started playing again, keeping a safe distance away from France as he played.

"You look sexy."

"_Danke?"_

There was a short silence before the Frenchman began rattling off random pick up line. The Austrian was quite embarrassed by the attention, and maybe use a tiny bit flattered.

"If I could change ze alphabet, I would put I and U togezer!"

"Really? I rather like the alphabet the vay it is, vith the N next to the O."

"You wound me, _mon cher_. I want to give myself to you."

"I don't accept free gifts."

"But I am 'ere, what were your two ozzer wishes?"

"For you to go avay and for me to not be here."

"_Mais mon amour!_ I know 'ow to please you."

"I don't believe that. Vhy haven't you left yet?"

"'arsh, _cher_. You look like a dream."

"Go back to sleep."

There was a silence before France gave a dramatic sigh, putting a hand to his chest where his heart was.

"You wound me badly, _cher_. But, I shall go. I 'ave to go, zings to do, people to stalk- I mean, people to talk to. _Au revoir, amour!"_

Austria breathed a sigh of relief as the French speaking country went away. After playing a few more notes he stood up, wondering why the house was so quiet. _Suspicious. _The man pushed his glasses up and walked down the corridor and to an empty room. He could hear some music coming from inside. Curious, the male nation gently pushed the door open and peeked inside.

"-_Und sie taunzn und sie shaken, an de stangen an de deckn, Bin verzaubert fruttn schau wie sa sie Regeln, uh huh, Geht scho Woki mit deim Popo_-" sang out the albino, dancing rather…provocatively to the lyrics. She was about to go off into the next stanza when she spotted Austria. They both froze, staring at each other. Austria broke out into a blush, listening to the lyrics still bouncing around the room. Prussia then grinned, completely unashamed as she started dancing to the lyrics, shaking her- erm, ass, just as the lyrics said the same thing.

"-_Woki mit deim Popo-" _Roderich flushed more and made to stumble out of the room when he came face-to-face with Hungary. Elizaveta blinked, then smirked and moved aside to let the flushed male nation rush away.

"I think you scared him off," she remarked coolly. Prussia pouted then smirked too.

"Vell, I can only hope he's not too scarred…"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Germany's house…<strong>

Germany sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. _When is England going to get the spell ready?_ he mused. Italy danced over to him, smiling brightly and singing the lyrics to some song or the other. Just then his phone rang, making the german leap up to get it. Fortunately for him, Blackie had already brought it to him. He took the phone from hiss dog, fondling his ear before taking the call. He put it to his ear.

"_Hallo?"_

_"Hello? This is Norway. I was wondering, is England by any chance searching for a cure for the spell?"_

_"Ja_. Maybe he is. Are you going to help him? Are you going to tell me who is responsible for this?"

Silence for a second.

"_Hmm… I'll tell you on one condition. You must…do me a favor…"_

The German thought about it then frowned.

"Vat is this favor?"

"_I want you to…I want you to maim or injure the person who made me do this."_

"Made you do this?"

"_Yes. It was-"_

Right before he could say anything there was a surprised yelp from the Norwegian and then the line cut. Ludwig stared at the phone then swore. _Verdammt! _And he had been about to find out too! He growled and tossed the phone away, groaning as Aster fetched it. _When was England going to call?_

* * *

><p><strong>In England's house…<strong>

England sighed, wearily stirring a pot of bubbling liquid. One of his fairy friends sat on his shoulder, tweaking his ear. Arthur gave her a small smile, putting the ladle away.

"Yes Aibrean?"

"_Is it done?"_

"Almost."

He was putting in a red herb carefully when something crashed into his back and the whole jar fell in. The mix bubbled messily and viciously. The blonde stared at it with horror. He turned his gaze to the fairy on his shoulder who looked back at him.

"Oh no."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? Reviews please! The song 'Woki Mit Deim Popo' is from eurovision, sung by an Austrian duo, Trackshittaz. Aibrean is a gealic name meaning April.<strong>

**.:|Silver|:.**


	11. The Clone Wars I

**Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews! I couldn't think of anything to write until I heard about this. Hehe. Enjoy and review!**

**.:|Silver|:.**

* * *

><p>He couldn't remember how they had ended up on the couch, sprawled out on it, and staring at the television. For some reason, Prussia had declared that she wanted to watch Titanic. Of course Elizaveta and Roderich had agreed, albeit a bit reluctantly. In fact, the only reason the Austrian had agreed was because it was his own house…and because he secretly liked the movie. There was nothing better than a tragic movie with copious amounts of love. And unfortunately, the Prussian had invited a certain Frenchman over. Her reason? <em>"Well, France <em>_**is**__the country of love after all!"_ Yes, Roderich hadn't liked that one little bit. And this was what led to their current situation. All four of them were sprawled across the couch in a distinctly 'hoodlum' manner, as the aristocrat so nicely put it. First there was Elizaveta, sitting on a separate armchair and watching the movie intently, a handkerchief in hand and staring with wide teary eyes at the screen. _Strange…she doesn't __**seem**__ upset. I wonder vhy she looks so…happy?_ Mused Austria. France was sitting on one end of the couch with his albino friend leaning against him. Austria himself was on the other side of said albino. And now he was wondering why he had agreed to watch this movie. It was clear what scene it was. Kate Winslet was slowly walking forward, shedding her robe while speaking seductively to the young man on screen. She made some comment about a French woman (which made Francis grumble under his breath, but not for too long), and lay down on the couch. BRAZENLY! I mean, you could see her, let's be real mature here..._boobs_!

"Vat ze hell?" yelped Roderich, jumping violently ad blushing furiously, averting his gaze from the television screen. The room's other three occupants turned to look at him curiously, pausing the movie with Kate Winslet frozen on her spot on the couch. Austria peeked a glance at the television screen before let out a strangled choke, looking away again. Prussia smirked, eyeing the uncomfortable man with a grin while she slowly sat up properly.

"Vat's wrong Roddy? Vhy do you look so flustered?" she cooed with false sympathy. The Frenchman in the room admired the naked body of the actress on screen before turning to look at the other male nation I the room, nodding approvingly.

"You look very gorgeous when you blush, _Autriche_. You should do it more often. And I can always 'elp you wiz zat…" Francis trailed off with a suggestive look, only making the blush on the musician's face worse. Elizaveta cackled internally, putting on a slightly irritated look as she studied the other nations.

"Put the movie back on! I want to finish it!" she snapped, grinning smugly when France did as she told. But this time, the French speaking nation was sitting next to the dark haired nation, passing the man a wink and turning his attention to the television. Austria flushed, not looking at the screen any more and instead staring blankly at the wall. He heard some strange noises from the television and risked a glance at the Frenchman next to him. The blue eyed man's cheeks were lightly flushed and he looked delighted in whatever was happening onscreen. His gaze shifted to Gilberta who was also blushing slightly, looking vaguely uncomfortable at the scene. The noises from the television escalated a bit. His ex-wife was looking rather interested. Unable to stop his curiosity, Austria turned his head to look at the screen and immediately wished he hadn't. Things were getting rather…_steamy_. So when the phone chose that moment to go off, he really had no qualms in leaping out of the couch and practically running out of the room, ignoring someone's coughed 'prude'.

"_H-hallo?_"

"_Austria? This is England. I have some…bad news," _said a familiar English voice. The Austrian man frowned slightly, making a small hum to indicate he was listening.

"_W-well, you know how I was supposed to make a potion? I did, but the thing is… I don't really think its safe any more. I made the wrong potion and one of my fairy friends accidentally spilled some on a boot in a ceremonial pentagram. That was for Prussia. I'm afraid there might have been some effect on her. Is she okay?"_

There was a silence as the Austrian absorbed the news before her groaned.

"Arthur, please tell me that the probability of something happening to Prussia is very low!" he pleaded. The was nervous laughter on the other line.

"_Hehe. Sorry old chap, but she's got a 72% chance of something happening to her."_

"VAT?"

"_Look on the Brightside, she's got a 28% chance of nothing happening to her!"_

"Arthur! Vhy vas there a boot in a pentagram anyvays! And how does the boot relate to her!"

"_Well, you were the one who told me to fix her! I just borrowed one of her boots to cast a spell on her. You know, like a voodoo doll. Anyways, don't worry…much. Romania is going to help me fix it. If there is any problem with her then you tell me, okay?"_

"_Ja_. Okay. But I swear, if you don't get this new problem fixed by the end of the day, I'll set Germany on you."

"_Hahaha… don't worry, I'll try getting it done as fast as I can. No need to call Germany right? And the transformation potion will take a few days now. The potion has to be left to ferment for two days and the rest of the process is rather lengthy."_

"It's okay. Just don't vaste any more time. And don't do anything wrong this time either, do you understand?"

"_Yes, yes. Goodbye. And please call me if there's something wrong with her."_

"I understand. Good bye."

Austria put the phone down and sighed, pinching the bride of his nose with a tired sigh…

And then proceeded to jump out of his skin as two arms wrapped themselves around his waist. He whirled around to find Prussia grinning at him as she adjusted her arms. He was sure his face was as red a fire truck.

"_W-was_ are you doing Gilberta?" he stammered out, trying to squirm away. The woman growled a bit, pulling him closer.

"Nothing much Roddy," she replied, leaning forward, scarlet lust filled eyes str- _wait…LUST FILLED EYES? _Austria yelped, eyes widening as another Prussia stomped down from the stairs. She was glaring and had a sword in her hand. Her uniform was her old one, a short dark blue skirt (so dark it almost looked black), a white shirt (with an ascott), a long blue coat (that almost covered the skirt) with red cuffs and knee high white boots. She closed in on the Prussia holding him (who was dressed in a dark blue coat with a dark blue shirt, black boots and a belt, like Prussia's normal uniform), her sword nearing her throat.

"Step away from him," she growled. The one holding him, who Austria decided to call Prussia, stepped away, pouting a bit.

"Relax Protectiveness, I wasn't going to do anything," she assured her. The other woman, Protectiveness as she was apparently called, growled, approaching the Austrian man and eyeing him.

"Are you okay? I apologize for Lust's behavior. Do you know where we are?" she asked politely. Roderich opened his mouth and backed away, bumping into another girl. She was dresses in the Teutonic Priest uniform and looked terrified.

"I'M SO SORRY!" she squealed, hiding behind her hands.

"Fear! I told you to stay inside the room!" scolded Protect, putting her hands on her hips. There was a sudden noise and suddenly Hungary, France and the _real _Prussia, who he decided to refer to as Gilberta, appeared. There was a stunned silence as they all stared at each other.

"VAT ZE HOLY CRAPOLA IS GOING ON HERE!" shouted Gilberta, standing in front of all her doppelgangers who stared right back. Well, at least Protect and Lust did, Fear was looking more terrified than anything. Francis on the other hand, seemed quite happy, especially when Lust approached him with a flirtatious giggle. Gilberta stared at all her clones before grabbing Lust by the hair and pulling her away from the now sad Frenchman.

"Alright, vat is going on?" she demanded. There was a silence before Fear quietly spoke up.

"We're parts of your personality. You should be glad Anger didn't come out. Protectiveness scared him away," said the woman quietly. There was another stunned silence before Prussia cackled, throwing her arms around Lust and Fear, grinning widely.

"This is AWESOME! Let's go finish watching Titanic."

With that, she led her personality parts away, sprawling all over the couch with Lust. The other two were a bit more guarded. Francis followed them back into the living room. As much as he loved teasing the aristocrat, there were two women in the room and one of which he might be able to get some with. Hungary followed him too, only pausing to give a sympathetic smile at her ex-husband. But the feeling that she might miss something important (like two girls making out or something), she went back into the living room too. Roderich groaned, leaning against a wall with a despairing look on his face. "Vhy me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, somewhere in the middle of nowhere…<strong>

Norway opened his eyes, blinking and trying to figure out where he was. The room he was in was scantily furnished and quite old. I mean, there was a layer of dust covering _everything!_ He sighed, turning his head and spotting his troll friend watching him, looking grumpy.

"_Do you know who did this?" _he asked the troll. Before the creature could reply, a voice interrupted his.

"Me of course. You were about to tell on me."

Lukas sighed, rolling his eyes before glaring moodily at the person.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't forced me to do this."

His captor chuckled, throwing his head back in a laugh. There was a glint of gold in the little light that permeated the room.

"I never forced you. I asked nicely and you said yes. Anyways, if I find out that you're telling on me again, I'll do worse than capture you."

"Whatever. Can I go?"

"Yes."

The Norwegian man was released and he huffed, rolling his shoulder before flashing a look at his captor.

"Just so you know, Arthur is searching for a spell."

And then the magician was gone. The other man took out his phone, tapping away.

**From: THATPERSON**

**To:** **YAOIMASTER**

**V NEED 2 B QUICK. HEARD ENGLAND IS SEARCHING 4 A SPELL.**

The reply was quick to come.

**From: YAOIMASTER**

**To: THATPERSON**

**AGREED. IM WORKIGN ON IT. SHE HAS 3 MORE CLONES RIGHT NOW ;) FRANCIS IS HAPPY.**

He didn't bother replying, knowing that he would get the pictures sent quickly enough. The blond laughed, more like cackled, evilly and grinned widely. Yes, this was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>And at Germany's place…<strong>

Germany paced tensely, wondering what had happened to Norway and if he was okay. Italy and the dogs watched him, their eyes following him everywhere.

"Ve, Germany, why don't you sit down? You shouldn't pace so much," suggested the Italian. The German man stopped pacing for a second, turning to eye his ally before sighing and sitting down, tapping a foot against the ground.

"Vhere do you think he is?"

"He's probably fine, ve?"

"I don't kn-"

The blond was abruptly cut off as the phone rang. He practically jumped at the phone, taking it and putting t to his ear.

"_Hallo?"_

"_Hallo. This is Roderich."_

"Ah, Roderich. Vat happened?"

"_Vell, I vanted to-"_

Here the Austrian broke off, muttering something. Germany heard a few disjointed words. More specifically, he heard, "_Ah, oui ma Cherie, pull 'arder."_ Ludwig immediately turned red, wondering why the Frenchman was in Austria's house. And more specifically, with his sister. He heard Gilberta mumble something. Something that included the words 'balls', 'squeeze' and 'pleasure'. Yes, he _really_ didn't want to know. Oh who was he kidding, he wanted to get over there and rip France's head off if the man was doing anything perverted (which sounded like it) with his sister. Austria came back on the phone, clearing his throat.

"_Are you still there, Ludwig? You are? Good. There is a little problem here…"_

"You bet there is a problem. Is that Frenchie becoming too handsy with _mein schwester?_"

"_Vat? No! Gilberta is perfectly fine. The- Gilberta! Don't put something so much in at once! Francis! You might make her choke!"_

Aster watched her master curiously. He had turned an interesting shade of red and was glowering at nothing. She nudged his knee, blinking up at him. He simply fondled her ears and mumbled something about killing someone with a grape. She twitched her tail and nuzzled his knee before walking away. _Master needs a break_, she mused.

Austria apologized to the German as he quickly told him the whole problem. Ludwig groaned, gripping the phone tightly. Now there were four of them. Great.

"_Vell, I have to go now. I have to see if Lust is alright. I did send her vith Protectiveness but you never know. And Fear vas hiding in the living room last I saw her. Here, talk to Gilberta."_

There were some muffled noises and then his sister's cheerful voice greeted him.

"_Hallo Luddy! How's Ita? Have you been taking care of yourself? Did you hear? I got three more clones and all of us are awesome! And sexy! Did you know how awesome my as-"_

"Gilberta! Do not talk like that!" replied the blond, blushing furiously. Seriously, what was wrong with the albino? Couldn't she say something normal?

"_Kesesesesese! Don't vorry Luddy! Though I must say- VAT LIZZY? YOU TIED FRANCE UP? IS HE ON THE BED? JA? OKAY, I'M COMING UP! TELL HIM HE BETTER BE READY BECAUSE I'M NOT GOING TO BE EASY ON HIM!- um, vell, I have to go."_

Before she could cut the phone, there was a male German voice shouting something about staining the clothes and dirtying the table. Germany flushed, hanging up and running a hand through his hair and glancing at Italy.

"I think…I need a shower." _A cold one_.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Awesome? Review please!<strong>

**.:|Silver|:.**


	12. And then there were 5

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews you gave me! ^^ Anyways, I won't force you or anything, but I love your reviews! Here's za next chapter! Enjoy! (I was thinking of saying something like 15 reviews and then I'll update but I don't want to pressure you guys into anything.)**

**And don't forget…PLEASE REVIEW! They make me super happy :)**

**.:|Silver|:.**

* * *

><p>The day had been pretty hellish and tiring for Austria, what with the whole Titanic scene and then France getting punished upstairs in one of the guest bedrooms. He really didn't want to know what was happening up there. All he heard were occasional yelps, <em>definitely male ones<em>, and female laughter. Hungary had joined Prussia.

The Austrian man sighed, resting his fingers over the soft ivory keys of his piano as he thought of what to play. But his mind drifted back to what had happened earlier.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.:|FLASHBACK|:.<strong>_

_Roderich followed the four Prussias, France and Hungary into the living room. Gilberta and Lust were sprawled out on the couch with the Frenchman in between them, Hungary was back in her armchair with Fear next to her and Protectiveness was standing behind the couch with her arms crossed. The Austrian man sighed and sat down on another armchair, relaxing into it. However, that plan was rather short-lived as Gilberta rewinded the movie to the…um, _steamy_ scene. The brown haired man choked, a blush rising resolutely onto his cheeks. All the room's occupants flashed him grins, with the exception of Protect and Fear, and turned their attention back to the screen. Austria looked away._

"_You know what would be magnificent? Watching zis movie in 3D. The beauty of 'er body would be brilliant," commented Francis, staring at the woman on screen with a perverted look in his eyes. Lust hummed in approval while Gilberta nodded._

"_Yeah. It vould be great, vouldn't it?" she asked, turning to study Lust for a second. "And I have pretty big boobs if I do say so myself," she said proudly. Francis studied both their chests intently before smirking._

"_Ohononononon! Of course, _ma cherie._ Why don't you let me take a…closer examination, hmmm?" France's hands were outstretched towards the albinos' breasts, looking even more perverted than before (and making sort of a rape face) as he let out another one of his trademark laughters. Lust was about to lean forward when Gilberta shoved France's hands away._

"_Keep them to yourself Franny. Or I'll kick you where the sun don't shine."__The Austrian man shuddered at the threat and was glad that he was sitting all the way here. But it seemed like not for too long. France glanced at him, his blue eyes alight with something Roderich really didn't want to identify, and moved towards him, hands still outstretched and reminding Austria of Korea. He had a mental image of the Korean boy doing the same thing, hands outstretched and a huge smile in place as he said, "Your breasts are mine, da ze!" Austria was roughly jerked back into the present as Protect stepped in front of him, glaring ferociously at the Frenchman._

"_Francis? I suggest you back off if you know vat's good for you," she growled threateningly, her hand resting on her sword hilt. The blond smirked, pausing and lowering his hands._

"_Ah, feisty. I love ze feisty ones," he cooed, moving forward again. He was stopped short as a sword blade ended up right below his chin and pointing at his neck, just touching his throat._

"_You vere saying?"_

"_Zat I love ze feisty ones. Now, if you don't mind, I am going to go back to my seat," replied the blond easily, turning and walking back to his seat. Roderich gave Protect a thankful smile, turning to watch as Lust and Gilberta gave the Frenchman evil looks and then scooted over to let him sit down._

_**.:|FLASHBACK OVER|:.**_

* * *

><p>The brown haired man sighed and stood up, abandoning his piano and making his way outside. He cast a cautious glance down the corridor before walking out, sighing and making his way to the guest bedroom. He paused in front of the door, listening to the screams before knocking on the door cautiously. The door swung open and Prussia looked at him expectantly, her white hair ruffles and a fluffed up Gilbird cheeping discontently. He blinked and then studied the girl more closely.<p>

"I vas going to ask if you're finished with France. I vant him out of the house right now. Your brother is coming over and I vant to clean the house once," he explained. She looked over her shoulder.

"Gilberta! Your sexy boyfriend's telling me to kick France out!" she called, smirking at Austria's horrified look. The _real_ Prussia came over, an evil look on her face as she hit her doppleganger's, which was Lust, head.

"He's not my boyfriend! At least…not yet." Austria flushed more.

"Gilberta! Your _bruder_ is coming and I vant the France out of my house."

Prussia pouted, pushing Lust inside the room and leaning against the doorway.

"And if I say no?"

"Vell, you'll probably mentally scar Italy. And I'm sure you don't vant that," he replied, trying to ignore the way she eyed him.

"LET ME OUT! ZIS IS TORTURE!" shouted France from inside. If the Austrian man had any intention of looking inside, it had all vanished. He turned a little green and looked away.

"Gilberta, I could appreciate it if you vould let him out. I vant him gone," he repeated. The Prussian sighed and pouted.

"Fine, I'll let him out. Vhy don't you go downstairs? I'm sure you don't vant to be scarred, hmmm?"

Roderich took the suggestion and went away, dutifully ignoring the loud thump and rustles in the bushes that occurred about three seconds after he had left. He stood in the kitchen, unsure of what to do when a hand on his shoulder made him jump. He whirled around to find Protect staring at him along with Fear. They both raised their eyebrows.

"Vat?" he asked defensively. The women glanced at each other before smirking.

"I can see why she likes irritating him," remarked Fear with a giggle. The Austrian man opened his mouth to say something when he was cut off by a familiar voice. A familiar _male_ voice.

"Vat is happening here in the absence of the awesome me?" Austria froze. _No vay. There vas no _verdammt_ vay that Prussia vas a man again._ The violet eyed man took a deep breath and turned around. And lo behold, there was Prussia, the normal_ man_ Prussia, standing there with a slightly confused yet still cocky look on his face. Austria blinked. Once, the twice. And finally he burst.

"VAT ZE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" he shouted. Pretty soon Hungary, Gilberta and Lust were rushing down the stairs and also gaping at the male Prussia. Well, at least Hungary and Gilberta were. Lust, Protect and Fear merely groaned.

"Oh _scheisse_, he's here again," mumbled Fear, rolling her eyes. Protect had a disapproving look on her face. Lust? Well, she was practically throwing herself at him. Roderich felt a sharp pang of strange anger, which quelled, as the male Prussia's eyes grew confused and then brightened.

"_Kesesesesesesesesese! _You all got turned into girls!" he laughed at the personalities, ignoring their death glares. Well, Lust wasn't glaring. She looked rather proud. But still…

Roderich groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Who are you?" he asked slowly. The male ex-nation grinned.

"I'm Envy. Awesome to meet you," replied the man, eyeing all the women in the room with a lecherous grin that could rival Lust's grin. Austria raised an eyebrow.

"That is somehow believable," he remarked. Gilberta let out a cry and rushed to hug her male self.

"Oh I vas so _sexy!_ Vhy did I have to change?" she asked dramatically, clinging to the male albino as if she clung to him hard enough they would merge together. But unfortunately that wasn't possible. Hungary smirked and waved her camera at Austria as he was accosted by Lust. And Fear and Protectiveness too, strangely enough. They all cornered him into the wall and smirked.

"Roddy, vhy don't you spend time vith us now that Gilberta found someone else to annoy?" purred Lust, trailing a suggestive finger along the Austrian man's chest. Austria looked at Protect and Fear pleadingly but they smirked. They almost looked…amused? Before he could question it, Gilbert (as he was going to call the male Prussia. There was no way he was going to call him Envy) shoved them aside, a low growl coming from his throat before hugging Austria to himself.

"Mine," he scowled. Lust scowled too, putting her hands on her hips in an ultimately female way.

"No. you vill have to share him vith me," she said. Gilberta scowled even more than both of them.

"He is neither of yours! You are all parts of me, so technically he is mine," she snapped. Roderich sighed, letting him be tugged in various directions with a sigh. _This was not fun_. Elizaveta finally cleared her throat, attracting the attention of all the Prussia's that were all over Austria.

"As much as I would love to see you all having sex with Austria right now, wasn't there something about Germany coming?" And as soon as she had said that the doorbell rang. All of the Prussias froze and stared at the door. Hungary went to open the door, letting Germany and Italy in.

"Oh! Germany! How lovely of you to come!" she said in a high voice. Before any of them could move, the German man came inside, staring at the scene with wide eyes. There were four female Prussias were hugging Austria from the front and one male Prussia hugging him from behind. Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose, counting back from ten and sighed.

"Vat is going on?" he asked slowly. Lust, the complete ditz she was, decided to answer.

"Um…I'm trying to have sex vith Austria _and_ Envy?" she ventured. That was all it took for Germany to yank all his sisters (well, technically one sister) back and shove the male Prussian away before apologizing to a shell-shocked Austria. Hungary pouted. _Aww, there went my yaoi chances,_ she thought woefully. Italy waltzed into the room and was instantly engaged in conversation with the females as he bounced around the kitchen. He seemed oblivious to the attention Lust was giving him. Envy was with Austria, irritating him. Germany was trying to control the women.

_Well, this was going to be very exhausting._

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Good? Bad? Okay? Reviews please! And sorry it took so long. I seem to have writers block with some of my stories. Or maybe it's just the fact that my muse went away. Again. On a long holiday. <strong>**Sigh****s… Reviews?**

**.:|Silver|:.**


	13. And England messes up again

**Thanks for all the reviews guy! You're all brilliantly ace! Anyways, here's the next chapter for you guys! And just so you know, **_I won't be updating any of my stories for at least two weeks. Or three. Exams and all that._** So, enjoy this and please support me even throughout the wait. Toodles.**

**.:|Silver|:.**

* * *

><p>Germany sighed, running a hand over his face with a sigh and glaring mutinously at Prussia. Well, one of her personality parts. It might've been Lust. Yes, most definitely Lust. She was trying to sit on Roderich's lap discreetly. Definitely not working. The Austrian man cast a glance at the German, looking at him with a grimace as he shifted away from Lust.<p>

"Don't come near him, you _hündin!_" screeched Envy with a glare. He looked rather angry as he glared at Lust. Lust gave him an offended look.

"Don't call me a _hündin_! He likes me more than you anvays!" she snapped back. This had been going on for quite some time now. Lust and Envy were arguing a lot, with Protect and Fear often chipping in. Gilberta sighed, rolling her eyes.

"You all _do_ know that technically, you're all the awesome me? And I don't like Roddy."

"Yeah you do!" chorused her personality parts, rolling their eyes at her before turning back to where they were all sitting around Austria. The violet eyed nation sighed, looking at Germany again. The German shrugged and turned his gaze to Italy, who was playing with Fear. They were engaged in a game of Cat's Cradle.

"Ve! I did it!" cheered Italy as he passed one more level of the game. Fear gave him a timid smile as she maneuvered her fingers around the string and tugged, changing the layout. Italy went to thinking as he decided how to move the strings.

"Vhere's Hungary?" Ludwig finally noticed, looking around the room. As if on cue, the Hungarian came inside, tucking her phone away and grinning as she looked towards Austria. He was nodding along mindlessly with whatever Gilbert was saying, occasionally nodding at something Protect said too.

"Do you think they'll attack him?" she asked Germany quietly. The blond turned to look at her with confusion.

"I mean like, you know, kiss him and stuff? I bet Gilbert's going to be the first one to make a move on him." Germany snorted, somehow not believing that his brother-sister-whatever he was, was going to make a move on _Austria_. But Gilbert did the whole yawn-and-drop-an-arm-over-shoulder move on Roderich, laying the arm across his shoulders and pulling him closer to himself. There was a banshee like screech from Lust as she launched herself at Envy, shoving him off and pulling Roderich close to herself, narrowing her eyes at the albino male who was sitting up. Roderich looked rather uncomfortable with his head pressed against Lust's chest and he pushed himself away from her, scowling. Envy yelled some choice words before engaging himself in a fight with Lust. Austria silently moved away, moving to sit down in another armchair, far away from the fighting albinos. Protect gave him a sympathetic look and went to break up their fighting.

"How much longer?" groaned Austria, rubbing his head. Gilberta nodded agreeingly with him, sighing as she saw Protect land punches on both Lust and Envy to stop them from fighting.

"I know right? They're so unawesome," she whined, crossing her arms and pouting. Austria gave her an incredulous look.

"Is that all you see, Gilberta? Vat about the fact that they are trying to _molest_ me? It's like they're two _more_ Frances!"

"Ugh, no! Franny is awesome. Not like those two. I can't believe they both act like _hündinnen_," she grumbled. Roderich had the decency to look faintly embarrassed at the term she used.

"You do realize you are talking about yourself?"

"_Ja_. Luckily, I'm not like them right now. And I would never act like them. Even if my awesome life depended on it."

The two albinos had stopped the fighting and were giving evil glares to Gilberta. Lust stood up, putting her hands on her hips and glaring.

"Oh _hell no_. You did _not_ just call me a _hündin_. Girl, I will _kill_ you!" Lust did a whole ghetto accent and glared ferociously at Gilberta. The real Prussia raised an eyebrow then glared back.

"Are you talking back to me? You do not talk back to _me_. Germany, get her out. She needs to get out," she snapped back, her own ghetto accent in place and gesturing for Germany to remove her doppelganger. Unfortunately for her, the German man didn't do anything, instead gesturing for Protect to do something. Protect moved forward calmly and punched Lust in the jaw, making the woman gasp. Lust paused, touching her jaw gingerly before turning her furious gaze on Protect.

And then she leaped at her, bitch slapping her across the face. Envy cheered from his spot next t Roderich.

"CAT FIGHT!" he yelled cheerfully. "THEY'RE GOING TO RIP EACH OTHERS CLOTHES OFF!"

Italy and Fear nervously moved behind Germany while Hungary produced a video camera, egging the two girls on. They both were at each other, tugging hair, slapping, punching, kicking, shouting and biting, both snarling, as they broke apart for a second. Protect decided to end it with a swift pulling of her sword. She pointed the silver blade at Lust.

"Move and I will not _hesitate_ to _cut_ you."

"_Hündin_."

"_Hure_."

"_Nutte."_

"_Schlampe."_

They both returned to glaring at each other while Envy whined about how unawesome it was that they didn't rip each others' clothes off. Roderich shut him up with a sharp rap to the head.

"How much longer are they going to stay like this?" groaned the Austrian man, attracting the attention of all the albinos in the room, Hungary, Italy and Germany. Germany sighed.

"England said he vas vorking on it. It might take a bit more-"

They were rudely interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. Everyone fell silent and looked towards the door. Hungary finally got up and went to the door, opening it to reveal England.

"Well, speak of the devil," she greeted, opening the door a bit wider. The Englishman came inside, smiling slightly. Ever the gentleman.

"Hello Hungary. Is Germany here?"

"Yes. I'll call him." With that, the female nation turned around and went back to the living room, nudging Germany and nodding her head to the door.

"England is here."

The German man jumped up and rushed to the door, looking at the Englishman with slight eagerness.

"_Ja_? Did you find something to cure _mein schwester_ vith? Also, there is another clone that appeared some time ago. Now there are five of them. Vell, six including Gilberta."

"Five? Oh, I found something to put the 'clones' back where they belong. Where are they right now?"

"In the living room. It vill vork, right?"

"Of course it will," replied England indignantly. He cleared his throat, made no move to leave the corridor, and pushed his sleeves up, starting to chant.

"_Fram se galdorword deap_…" he chanted for a while, suddenly stiffening as he apparently reached the end of the incantation, green sparks flitting across his eyes before a sharp bang resounded from the living room. Both the blonds looked at each other and rushed into the room, watching as smoke cleared away.

Sitting on the floor, staring up with confused red eyes, were five snow white dogs; dogs with their ears pricked up and fur standing on end. There was a silence as everyone stared down at the canines.

"Oops?" offered Arthur weakly. Ludwig face-palmed.

_And that was why no one should ever, __**ever**__ have anything to do with magic._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update. What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Okay? Thanks for your patience and please review! ^^<strong>

**.:|Silver|:.**


	14. Halves?

**Hello guys! Sorry this took me so long to write, but I was kind of busy. Anyways, enjoy!**

**.:|Silver|:.**

* * *

><p>Pomeranians. That was the first thought that crossed everyone's mind as they stared, flabbergasted, at the five dogs staring up at them.<p>

_That hündin is going down!_ Was the first thought that crossed the dogs' minds as they stared up, just as flabbergasted, at the nations.

There was deafening silence for a second. And then…

"Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!"

"Grrrrrrrr…"

"Aroooo!"

"Arf! Arf!"

"Yip! Yip!"

In a flurry of white, the five dogs tried a lunge for the Englishman. Keyword here: _tried_. They tripped over their own feet and into a huge bundle of white fur. Then they were all howling and growling and yipping, voices high pitched, and trying to scramble away from each other. It was kind of funny to watch.

All the nations stared down at the dogs, openmouthed, and Germany suddenly collapsed onto the sofa, looking very dazed.

One of the dogs growled, snapping its jaw at another. All the others quieted down. There was a short silence and then that dog stood up, shaking its fur and cautiously putting one foot forward. Italy looked on with bright eyes, looking excited.

"Protect?" he asked slowly. The dog pricked it ears and blinked before moving it other front paw forwards. And promptly fell down again. The other dogs gave Protect amused looks, one of them giving a canine grin.

The Italian nation cooed and rushed forward, falling to his knees and picking the dog up, cuddling her close.

"Ve! You're so cute!" he enthused. The rest of the dogs slowly got into standing positions, looking at each other with interest before attempting to move forwards. They all stumbled and fell on each other, growling with frustration and trying to move. It rather looked like they were all drunk. Hungary hid a snigger and watched the dogs with a glint of mischief in her eyes. Austria still had a vague look of horror on his face. England was looking rather interested and a bit worried.

"England? Vat have you _done_?" asked Germany from his point on the couch, finally letting the anger and concern seep into his features. All the nations turned to watch the proceedings with interest. One of the dogs realized it had a tail and was staring at it intently.

"Um…an accident?" offered the magic nation weakly. Austria let out a groan and seated himself on the couch too, still staring at the dogs.

"This is bad."

"I think they're cute, right Germany?" asked Italy, finally releasing the snowy white bundle of fur in his arms. Protect shook her fur and growled lowly before attempting to move forwards again. She seemed to have caught on. Move left hind foot forwards with left front paw and then vice-versa. Protect slowly trotted forwards then wagged her tail happily. Then the albino turned her head to the tail, giving it a warning growl before chasing after it. There was more gaping from the nations. Hungary was taking blackmail pictures, cackling evilly.

Finally they were able to separate the dogs. Protect had a small scar running across her snout. Fear had a little black spot on her tail. Envy had a green tinge to his eyes. Gilberta was just being lazy, flopping onto her brother's lap to get a scratch behind her ears. Lust was jumping Austria. It was rather easy. All the nations were sitting opposite the dogs, staring at them while the canines did likewise. There was a silence.

"I have to go home, to my library. I need to check my spell books," England finally said, shifting on the couch. Ludwig glanced at him and frowned slightly before nodding.

"Alright. Come back as soon as you have the spell."

"Definitely." England took out a wand and waved it around himself, promptly vanishing in a puff of smoke. There was another, but smaller, stunned silence, before everyone returned his or her attentions to the canines. Said canines were lounging comfortably on the floor, draped over each other and looking rather cute. Italy was cuddled on the floor with Fear, nuzzling into her snowy fur and cooing. Gilberta finally stood up with a huff, stalking over to Germany and leaping into his lap, draping herself there, and growling commandingly. The German nation gave a bewildered look to Roderich before sighing and running a hand soothingly over the dog's fur.

"We have to do something," sighed Ludwig. Gilberta gave an agreeing noise, letting her tail wave lazily.

"How about taking care of them for starters?" suggested Hungary, giving an evil look at Gilberta. The dog pointedly ignored her. There was a rather ungentlemanly squeal from Austria at that moment. Everyone turned to look at him. The brown haired man was looking at his leg.

Humping his leg, or something very close to it, was Lust. She let out a growl of pleasure and then a whine. The Austrian stared with wide eyes and shifted uncomfortably, a blush on his cheeks as he looked away. He was saved in a rather dashing manner, literally, by an envious Envy. The male tackled the female away from Roderich's leg, snarling and snapping at her until he had her subdued. Once he was sure she was subdued, he strutted over to Austria and raised his hind leg…

Roderich let out a yelp and jumped away, thankful that he had managed to get away before the dog could properly 'mark his territory'. Not really a fun experience.

Elizaveta burst into giggles, holding a disgruntled Protectiveness in her hands. Roderich was still aghast at Lust's actions and was sitting as close to Germany as possible to, hopefully, escape Lust's attentions. Envy and Lust were in a little tussle, biting each other's ears lightly and rolling across the floor in an attempt to gain leverage over each other.

"R-right. I am going to go to sleep. Hopefully vhen I vake up, they von't be here," said Austria, standing up and stumbling over to his bedroom. Once he was gone there was a second of silence before Lust jumped up and bounded to the stairs. Envy followed on her tail and Protect chased after them both. Germany sighed and rest his head against the back of the couch.

"Vhy does this happen to me?"

"You probably did something to deserve this," replied Elizaveta gleefully.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aibrean…I think I got it."<em>

"_I hope so."_

"_Oh trust me. Ready?"_

"_Whenever you are."_

Silence. Chanting. Thick clouds of purple smoke swirling around as the curtains fluttered. And then…

_BOOM!_

"_Hopefully that worked."_

* * *

><p>Light streaming into the room, the blond grinned, tapping his fingers together as he hummed. The door opened and a familiar Norwegian walked in.<p>

"I did what you said. Intercepting Arthur's magic isn't that easy. He _is_ very strong. How much longer do we have to do this?" asked the bored nation, arms crossed as he stared at the other blond expectantly. There was a happy laugh.

"Only some more. I'm sure Hungary will inform me when we're ready."

"I never thought _you_ of all people would be like this."

"Well, it's always the quiet ones isn't it?"

He got no reply as the magical nation walked away, grumbling to his troll. The blond spun on his chair, laughing as he took out his phone. He quickly opened the message he had received.

**FROM: YAOIMASTER**

**TO: THATPERSON**

**Thnk Norway 4 me XD**

He grinned.

* * *

><p>Purple eyes blearily opened and blinked. A red gaze stared back. There was a short silence before…<p>

"AH!" Roderich bolted up, scrambling backwards as the woman on top of him glared sleepily.

"Vhy d'jou move?" whined the albino, pouting as she moved forwards again in an attempt to bring Austria back. She was unsuccessful. The Austrian man yelped. There were footsteps thundering up the stairs instantly. The door flew open and Germany stared in, a look of horror on his face.

Sitting on the bed, looking sleepy and tousled, were three albinos. The difference? They had White ears pricked up on their heads and something that looked like tails.

Germany fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What do you guys think? Sorry it took so long. I don't know if I should even continue this story any more. I seem to have lost all inspiration for it. Anyways! Please review! I love them!<strong>

**.:|Silver|:.**


End file.
